Freak
by Sombraline
Summary: Tobias n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de son fils depuis plus de cinq ans. Tant pis, tant mieux. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, gravement blessé, ne s'effondre devant sa porte en compagnie de deux monstres de son espèce, Sirius et Regulus Black... Slash: Snack
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toi, ami lecteur égaré ou curieux!**

**Tel qu'à peu près promis, me revoici pour une fic longue =)**

**Cette histoire concerne les quatre personnages de Harry Potter qui me font le plus tourner les rouages du cerveau: Severus et Tobias Snape, Regulus et Sirius Black. Dans la mesure où Regulus est vivant, cette fic est un AU, oui (je n'allais pas le zombifier, quand même!)**

**Je n'ai pas croisé de fanfics avec ces personnages sur le fandom francophone, ni anglophone d'ailleurs. Mais l'idée refusait de me lâcher, du coup... J'espère qu'elle vous intéressera et que ce prologue vous mettra en appétit!**

**(Oui, j'ai publié par erreur sur le mauvais compte, à priori. Mea culpa pour le dérangement.)  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_9 novembre 1982  
Spinner's End _

Tobias poussa un profond soupir, les yeux fermés, en massant sa nuque à deux mains, tentant sans grand succès d'en diminuer la tension. Il se redressa lentement de sa chaise, abandonnant son travail sur la table de la cuisine pour aller prendre une bière dans le frigo en frottant ses yeux fatigués. Inutile de se forcer, il n'arriverait plus à grand chose ce soir-là... Son état de comptes attendrait encore quelques jours qu'il soit plus en forme. _Autant attendre quelques siècles, _ironisa une petite voix dans son esprit qu'il décida d'ignorer.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil devant la télé, comme incapable de soutenir son propre poids, et déboucha mécaniquement sa bouteille avec les dents. Il tendit le bout du pied jusqu'à appuyer sur le bouton de la télévision et tomba, logique oblige à cette heure-ci, sur les informations du milieu de la nuit.

Il écouta d'une oreille désintéressée les dernières décisions du gouvernement jusqu'à ce que les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent légèrement quand les mots « étrange » et « Écosse » se retrouvèrent dans la même phrase. Il monta le son, machinalement, presque inconsciemment.

-...Un curieux incident en effet, expliquait la présentatrice d'un air grave, alors que quatre policiers ont dû être transférés de toute urgence à l'hôpital pour soigner des blessures graves d'origine mystérieuse.

Le titre « Victimes de l'explosion d'un entrepôt d'Epsilon : les médecins confus » s'effaça un bref instant pour afficher les photos mal cadrées d'une équipe médicale d'urgence transportant des civières.

-En effet, poursuivit la jeune femme, en dépit du fait que les quatre victimes ont été retrouvées sur les lieux de l'explosion, toute aussi inexplicable, ce midi, d'un entrepôt abandonné, deux des policiers présentent de graves coupures que les médecins ne parviennent pas à expliquer, aucune arme recensée actuellement n'étant capable de créer des blessures si nettes et si profondes. L'état des victimes est encore instable.

« Les deux autres policiers ont été blessés dans des circonstances encore plus inexplicables : si elles ne présentent aucune trace de violence physique, les deux victimes semblent dans un état de nervosité extrême, tremblant de façon incontrôlable de la tête aux pieds. Le médecin en chef de l'hôpital, Mr Dawlish, a expliqué qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une réaction de panique particulièrement violente. Il avance la théorie d'un animal sauvage et inconnu des autorités. La police cherche toujours activement des indices. Toute personne détenant des informations...

Tobias serra les lèvres, le visage blême. Mystérieux. Inexplicable. Aucune trace. Le mot _sorcier_ s'ajoutait à cette liste comme une pure logique. Et le nom de Severus suivait automatiquement.

Le moldu serra les dents avec un ressentiment amer et éteignit brusquement le poste, le cœur serré une énième fois malgré lui.

C'était une foutue mauvaise soirée, comme elles se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses ces temps derniers.

Severus.

Cinq ans que son fils unique n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Cinq putains d'années, depuis que l'autre était revenu pour ses dernières vacances scolaires, toujours aussi arrogant, toujours aussi silencieux, toujours aussi méprisant depuis l'ombre où il se terrait avec ses fichus bouquins, à le regarder de haut, à le considérer de loin, à le provoquer du bout des lèvres, à lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs comme un jeu et à tout remettre sur son dos...

Et quand le dernier jour de l'été venu, il avait osé, ce petit imbécile. Il lui avait jeté un foutu sortilège. Dans le dos, comme le lâche qu'il était. Tobias n'avait jamais été aussi furieux de son existence -paralysé, incapable du plus petit mouvement, outre de suivre le gamin des yeux alors que celui-ci lui montrait avec une insolence toute particulière le tatouage qu'il s'était fait faire sur le bras, en lui expliquant qu'il appartenait à une espèce de bande de rue dont il n'avait rien compris, en lui disant qu'il avait pitié de lui au nom de sa fichue mère endormie dans la pièce d'à côté, en lui sifflant de ne jamais se trouver sur son chemin, parce que les gens _de son espèce_ seraient bientôt choses du passé et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

Et puis l'autre l'avait regardé un moment, avec un dégoût profond, et il avait fichu le camp. Tobias avait repris le contrôle de son corps au claquement de la porte; mais le temps de réagir, Severus n'était plus nulle part en vue. Il ne l'avait pas cherché bien loin. Qu'il aille se faire pendre ailleurs.

Ensuite, Eileen avait fondu en larmes en apprenant que son gamin était probablement un espèce de junkie mafieux version magicien d'Oz, et elle s'était laissée dépérir malgré lui pour claquer deux ans plus tard. Le laissant foutument seul dans cette baraque trop isolée.

Une fois, une seule fois, il avait cru entrapercevoir le gamin. Au cimetière. Mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Et parce qu'il détestait douter, supposer, ne pas comprendre, Tobias avait décidé qu'il avait simplement imaginé le nez crochu de son fils dans cette journée pluvieuse de mars. Après tout, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre... n'est-ce pas?

Et ainsi... ainsi, Severus pouvait être mort depuis cinq années, il n'en aurait pas su davantage.

Il aurait aussi pu être la cause de cet événement « mystérieux » d'un entrepôt explosé. Lui ou ses mafiosi dégénérés.

Il pouvait aussi s'être sagement rangé avec son idiote rousse, vivre paisiblement à quelques kilomètres à peine d'ici, lui avoir fait des petits-enfants qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais...

Tobias pinça les lèvres, agacé par le tour de ses propres réflexions, et finit par se lever pour aller chercher ce qui restait de whisky dans les placards vides de sa cuisine. Il déboucha la bouteille avec les dents et prit deux grandes gorgées, ne grimaçant même plus au goût détestable de l'alcool fort, se complaisant au contraire dans l'amertume mêlée de la boisson et de ses pensées.

Pensées détestablement pragmatiques: Il était d'un pathétisme remarquable.

Seul, dans sa cuisine, à vider des bouteilles d'alcool trop fort en pensant à son gamin, à la mère de celui-ci, à se demander où est-ce qu'il avait pris le mauvais tournant.

Encore.

Il ferma les yeux avec lassitude et referma la bouteille, bien décidé à aller dormir avant que ses pensées ne prennent un tour de plus en plus détestable. Il avait à peine fait un pas en direction des escaliers qu'un son soudain, juste derrière la porte, le fit sursauter et s'immobiliser, l'oreille aux aguets. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et le bruit se reproduit: un craquement soudain, sec, semblable à celui d'une branche qui se cassait.

Indéniable. Impossible que ce son là soit sorti de son imagination. Il fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas de loup en direction de la porte, attrapant au passage un large couteau de cuisine sur la table. Il n'était pas effrayé, non -il n'était pas homme à s'effrayer pour un bruit au milieu de la nuit.  
Mais il n'allait pas aller dormir sans voir de quoi il était question.

Des voix étouffées, très basses, lui parvinrent alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte. Inquiètes. Pressées. Deux, au moins. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière chez lui. Cambriolage? Ici, à Spinner's End? Il retint un rire moqueur à la perspective. Qui serait assez stupide?

Un gémissement se fit entendre, coupant aussitôt les voix des deux autres et faisant froncer davantage encore les sourcils à Tobias. Il y eut un instant de silence, avant que les deux autres ne reprennent encore plus vite, nerveuses.

Tobias réfléchit brièvement, ses neurones un peu moins rapides que d'ordinaire à cause de l'alcool, aussi peu qu'il en ait bu. Ce craquement et ce gémissement couplé aux deux voix pouvaient indiquer qu'on tabassait quelqu'un devant sa porte, non? Il était hors de question que ça se passe chez lui. Ils feraient ça ailleurs. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes avec la police locale comme ça, avec ses arrestations répétées pour « ivresse sur la voie publique »... Il devait renvoyer les gêneurs ailleurs, qu'il ne soit pas accusé d'une complicité pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait. Peu importe qui étaient ces types, ils allaient foutre le camp de chez lui. En temps normal, il aurait pu avoir pitié du pauvre gars probablement amoché sur son perron, mais là, ce soir? Il n'en avait tout simplement rien à foutre. Tant pis pour lui.

Le couteau toujours serré dans une main et son questionnement réglé, Tobias sortit sans hésitation de la maison, menaçant, prêt à hurler convenablement sur les jeunes imbéciles qui croyaient que sa cour était un endroit où tabasser impunément. Nul doute que les gamins du quartier qui s'étaient aventurés jusque là ne tarderaient pas à foutre le camp en le voyant là: il avait encore une certaine réputation dans le quartier, après tout. Il n'en était pas fier tout les jours, et il n'était pas tous les jours sûr de la mériter. Mais là...

Il alluma donc d'un geste l'interrupteur qui actionnait la lumière derrière la maison, un "Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, hein?" sur les lèvres. Un cri qui ne devait jamais être entendu, restant muettement figé sur les lèvres de Tobias à la vue des capes -des capes!- des indésirables.

Des sorciers. Il y avait trois putains de sorciers maculés de rouge -_de sang, _siffla automatiquement son esprit- dans sa cour! Il eut un geste de recul instinctif, les idées de mafieux magiques encore plantés dans son esprit, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en apercevant plus clairement le visage de l'un des intrus qui avait relevé les yeux pour le dévisager, non sans une certaine terreur. Les yeux en question étaient noirs. Très noirs. Au-dessus d'un nez tordu parfaitement reconnaissable malgré le sang qui tâchait son visage.

-...Severus... Bredouilla le père de celui-ci, incrédule.

Pour toute réponse, le nommé eut un geste de recul, visiblement paniqué et éprouvé. Il n'eut pas même le temps de faire un pas en arrière qu'il s'écroulait, inconscient.

* * *

**...Tsintsiiiiiin!**

**Prologue, donc. *Tend la main* Une review, siouplé! À vot' bon coeur!**


	2. Why Should You Bother Now?

__**Oups... Sorry du délai, les révisions me grignotent mes temps libres! Le prochain chapitre devrait venir plutôt rapidement, en revanche!**

**Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews sur le premier chapitre ^^ J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira aussi! =D  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Forg__ive me father, why should you bother now?  
(Try Honesty, Billy Talent)_

_Pardonnez-moi, père; Pourquoi devriez-vous vous en faire maintenant?_  
_(Try Honesty, Billy Talent)_

CRAC!

CRAC!

CRAC!

Sirius ferma les yeux une brève seconde, désorienté par le transplanage forcé que Regulus venait de leur faire subir sans avertissement. Dopé à l'adrénaline, il se reprit néanmoins aussitôt pour regarder vivement autour de lui, afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls tous les trois dans leur cach-

Ça n'était pas leur cachette.

Les battements frénétiques de son cœur redoublèrent d'ardeur et sa main glissante de sueur et de sang se crispa presque douloureusement sur sa baguette, dans sa poche, prêt au combat.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'ennemis près d'eux, constata-t-il après quelques secondes d'immobilité. Pas d'ennemis visibles, en tout cas, précisa aussitôt son cerveau, refusant de se détendre alors qu'il scrutait le petit voisinage assombri par la nuit où ils se trouvaient.

Les menaces n'étaient jamais inexistantes. Jamais. Il avait eu le temps de le réaliser au cours des dernières semaines.

-...Reg? S'enquit-il, confus, sans regarder son frère.

-Oh bon sang... Gémit tout bas Severus, derrière lui, avant même que l'autre n'ait pu répondre.

La voix plaintive du Mangemort était probablement la seule chose à pouvoir lui faire baisser sa méfiance, pour l'heure. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour le Serpentard, mais c'était tout simplement alarmant: Snape n'avait _jamais_ une voix plaintive. Sirius se tourna vers lui, inquiet. L'autre ne paraissait même pas tenir sur ses jambes, un bras serré autour du ventre, du sang jusque sur le visage et les yeux rivés vers la maison dont ils étaient tout près.

-Snape? S'enquit-il, nerveux.

Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment que l'autre lui claque dans les bras... Snape était... utile. Trop pour se permettre de le perdre... Et Regulus tenait à lui.

Il refusa de se rappeler qu'il avait, aussi, une dette de vie envers le Mangemort.

Ce dernier ne donna pas même le moindre signe de l'avoir entendu, sa respiration de plus en plus sifflante tandis qu'il fixait la porte de la maison.

-Du calme, Severus. Lança Regulus d'une voix sèche, menaçant toujours les ténèbres silencieuses de sa baguette. Une minute.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil désorienté à son ami, avant de ramener son attention, visiblement inquiet sur la maison près de laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sirius fit aller son regard de l'un à l'autre, sans comprendre, le cœur battant, l'urgence dans les veines, en pressant son petit frère du regard.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ici? Ils avaient les Mangemorts aux trousses! Ils devaient repartir immédiatement!

_Il faut qu'on reste vivant. Il faut qu'on foute le camp. _

-...Où est-ce qu'on est? Insista-t-il à l'attention de Regulus, incapable de comprendre pourquoi l'autre ne se dépêchait pas de les faire retransplaner.

-La ferme, Sirius.

-Regulus, on ne peut pas rester ici! Grinça le Gryffondor entre ses dents, alarmé et énervé par le manque de lucidité de son frère. Ce n'est pas une de nos bases! Les Mangemorts pourraient nous avoir suivis-

-La _ferme_, bon sang!

-Reg, _s'il te plaît_, gémit Severus à son tour, sur un ton pressant et inquiet. Il ne va pas s'en faire _maintenant,_ on n'a rien à faire ici! Faut qu'on reparte!

Un court silence suivit sa demande, alors que Regulus lui jetait un bref regard en coin, les lèvres pincées. Sirius, lui, les observa tour à tour. Qu'avaient les deux autres, au nom de Merlin?

-On ne peut pas repartir, siffla le plus jeune des Black avec nervosité, sans affronter l'expression désespérée de l'autre. Sirius, installe des sorts de détections sur tout le secteur. Dépêche-toi.

-Comment ça, on ne peut pas repartir? S'énerva Sirius, sans comprendre quoi que ce soit. On ne va pas rester ici! Ce n'est pas-

L'arrière-cour où ils se trouvaient s'illumina soudainement, le faisant taire instantanément et sortir sa baguette en moins d'une seconde, le cœur battant à tout rompre, déjà prêt au duel avec les Mangemorts qui sortiraient des ténèbres d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais aucune silhouette portant cape ne surgit de nulle part. Seule la porte de la maison qu'avait fixée Snape jusqu'alors émit un petit grincement en s'ouvrant vivement alors qu'un homme dans la quarantaine à l'air furieux, moldu d'apparence, en sortait.

Sirius avait un _stupéfix _sur le bout de la langue quand l'homme se figea tout seul dans son geste. Il crut un instant que le sort de Regulus avait été plus rapide que le sien; mais c'était en réalité le Moldu lui-même qui avait stoppé son geste, les yeux écarquillés.

-...Severus...

Sirius se tourna, confus, vers le Serpentard, sans comprendre, avant de voir l'expression tout aussi figée de son compagnon et que les pièces du puzzle ne s'assemblent dans son esprit ralenti par la panique.

Ils se trouvaient à l'Impasse du Tisseur. La maison où avait grandit le Serpentard.

Il observa l'homme qui ne pouvait qu'être le père de celui-ci, méfiant, mais curieux malgré tout. La ressemblance entre les deux hommes était ahurissante. S'ils étaient séparés par, au moins, une vingtaine d'année, ils n'en étaient pas moins aussi semblables que s'ils avaient été deux frères : même nez busqué, mêmes cheveux graisseux, même posture tordue...

Sirius eut un léger mouvement de recul, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Snape père, les sourcils froncés de confusion et de nervosité par le silence qui s'étendait. Le Mangemort était bien trop muet et pétrifié devant son père pour être proche de celui-ci... Et à partir de là, rien ne prouvait qu'ils étaient en sécurité sur place. De ce fait, il pouvait être un danger potentiel.

Comme tout le reste de leur situation.

Ils devaient se mettre en sécurité. Tout de suite.

Cette constatation faite, il se tourna vers les deux autres pour qu'ils se dépêchent de transplaner vers un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité avant que Snape senior n'ait pu devenir un danger -qui sait s'il n'était pas un Mangemort retraité- ou, pire, un otage potentiel s'ils étaient retrouvés, mais il n'eut pas même le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Snape, le jeune, s'effondra brusquement.

Par réflexe, le Gryffondor se précipita pour rattraper le Mangemort avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule sur le sol. Il regretta profondément son geste à la seconde même, mais n'eut guère le loisir de faire part de son mécontentement au Serpentard : celui-ci avait finalement perdu connaissance, reposant de tout son poids de freluquet sur Sirius.

Une odeur de sang presque écoeurante se dégageait de lui, et l'ancien Auror sentit ses mains devenir poisseuses au travers de l'épaisse cape de laine.

L'information atteignit son cerveau malgré lui, le glaçant.

Il était tout simplement à deux doigts d'avoir un cadavre sur les mains.

Fût-ce celui de Snape, il se refusait tout simplement à être témoin de ça.

-Reg, dépêche!

* * *

-Vous, poussez-vous avant que je ne me débarrasse de vous moi-même!

L'ordre avait le mérite d'être aussi clair que le bout de bois pointé sur lui était menaçant. Trop confus pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux au cours des cinq dernières secondes, Tobias recula d'un pas, dégageant le chemin vers la porte d'entrée sans même y penser. Celui des sorciers qui lui avait donné l'ordre lui adressa un regard à mi-chemin entre le mépris et la satisfaction avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les deux autres. Vers Severus, à peine conscient, retenu par l'autre.

-Transporte-le à l'intérieur en transplanant, ordonna celui qui menaçait toujours Tobias. Utilise ma magie comme guide, il n'est pas en état d'être déplacé normalement. Et vous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers lui, trouvez-moi un lit ou quelque chose du genre. _Tout de suite. _

Avant que Tobias n'ait même pu songer à protester, le sorcier lui avait collé ce qu'il devinait sans difficulté aucune être sa baguette magique contre la jugulaire, le regardant dans les yeux avec une froideur meurtrière qui le fit frissonner, malgré lui. Il ne blaguait pas. Il avait l'air d'un foutu tueur.

Et Severus était à trois mètres de lui, dans un état critique. Devant sa porte.

Il fit un geste maladroit vers le couloir, n'ayant pas confiance en sa langue pour l'instant, mais le gamin secoua la tête, indiquant la même direction d'un geste de sa baguette. Tobias hésita un instant, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'exposer son dos à l'autre-

-Reg, Snape perd trop de sang! Dépêche!

...et se précipita dans les escaliers pour aller ouvrir la première porte qu'il croisa, libérant le chemin jusqu'à son propre lit sans se poser de questions. Le dénommé Reg le suivit sans lui accorder un regard, se postant au pied du lit pour lever sa baguette au plafond et fermer les yeux.

Une brève seconde plus tard, un craquement soudain se fit entendre et le deuxième sorcier se matérialisa au milieu de la pièce, toujours à genoux, Severus toujours inconscient dans les bras. Il ne se posa pas davantage de question que le plus jeune, allongeant précipitamment son fardeau sur les draps jaunis en les tâchant du sang qui les maculait tous les trois.

-Greyback? Interrogea le premier, son ton sec mais nerveux.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait mordu, répondit l'autre, d'une voix qui trahissait ses émotions bien moins maîtrisées, en faisant aller son regard de Severus à l'autre sorcier, puis à Tobias, avant de revenir sur Severus. Mais le dos a l'air en sale état. Et le poison-

-Je sais ce que vaut ce poison, Sirius, le coupa l'autre avec raideur. Trouve-moi de l'eau froide. Et de quoi éclaircir le sang, quelque chose du genre. _Vite!_

Le nommé Sirius fixa l'autre dans les yeux une brève seconde, comme dépassé par la situation, avant de hocher docilement la tête et de sortir précipitamment de la pièce sans même paraître remarquer Tobias. Celui-ci, ahuri, observa l'autre s'agenouiller auprès d'un Severus toujours inconscient, le pousser sur le côté et lui arracher sa cape déchirée.

Tobias n'était pas prêt du tout à la vision du dos en charpie de son fils. Pas du tout.

Des griffures larges et profondes se croisaient sur la peau, comme si un animal sauvage doté de griffes plus tranchantes que des rasoirs avait joué sur ce dos comme sur un vulgaire bout de tissu. C'était horrible. Et ça semblait foutrement douloureux.

Un haut-le-coeur particulièrement violent manqua lui faire rendre ses derniers repas, mais, pourtant, presque malgré lui, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, bêtement debout, au pied du lit, les yeux rivés sur la blessure horrible qui semblait ne pas avoir épargné le moindre espace du dos de Severus. Le sorcier, celui qui avait été désigné plus tôt comme étant 'Reg', ne parut même pas considérer être dégoûté par la plaie. Sans hésitation, il repoussa les restes en lambeaux d'une chemise rouge-brun qui avait dû être blanche le matin même, et posa ses deux mains sur la chair blessée.

Tobias, ahuri, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ressentit presque physiquement la douleur inimaginable que le geste devait provoquer. Néanmoins, Severus n'eut strictement aucune réaction. Et, malgré tout son dégoût et toute son horreur, son père ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à quelle distance le gamin devait être de la Faucheuse pour ne pas réagir à une souffrance pareille.

S'il ne l'avait pas déjà rejointe, siffla son esprit, tout bas.

'Reg' se mit à murmurer dans une langue étrangère des phrases qui ne paraissaient pas avoir le moindre lien les unes avec les autres. Et, pour la plus grande terreur de Tobias, aussitôt, des volutes de fumée sombre se mirent à s'échapper de la blessure.

Un film d'horreur. Il y avait un putain de film d'horreur qui se déroulait sous son nez, dans sa maison, sans son consentement. Sur le dos de son fils.

Il ne pouvait que cauchemarder.

Les rubans de fumée noire augmentèrent en quantité, laissant la plaie encore plus sanglante en la quittant. Sous les yeux ébahis du Moldu, le manège se poursuivit pendant deux ou trois minutes, sans que Severus ne réagisse le moins du monde, au désespoir visiblement croissant de son médecin improvisé. Celui-ci, essoufflé, finit par interrompre sa prière insensée, les yeux fermés. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour s'adresser à Tobias, si bas que celui-ci faillit le manquer.

-Allez... aider mon frère... à trouver ce qu'il me faut... Dépêchez... et pas de... conneries... Severus est... en danger...

Et lui-même n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un pleinement en forme, le front humide de sueur, les cheveux en bataille, les mains pleines de sang, une blessure sur la tempe... Il n'arrivait même plus à paraître menaçant en donnant ses ordres. Tobias se demanda un bref instant s'il y avait la moindre chance que la vie apparemment en équilibre fragile de son fils puisse être sauvée par un type si mal en point lui-même... mais on ne lui demandait pas son avis. Et, quelque part, malgré lui, il savait qu'obéir à ce gars-là était sa seule chance d'avoir des explications... et de voir Severus se réveiller. Il hocha brièvement la tête avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais les battements précipités de son cœur alors qu'il descendait les escaliers lui indiquaient que le moment n'était vraiment pas venu de s'attarder sur ses interrogations. L'heure était à la panique et à l'urgence, et sans qu'il ne puisse trop se l'expliquer, il sentait très clairement qu'il avait intérêt à se rendre utile _avant_ de poser des questions, s'il voulait jamais avoir des réponses.

Le frère du médecin avait entretemps réussi à localiser la cuisine, et à y déchaîner un ouragan violent. Les portes des placards étaient ouvertes, bon nombre de produits, éparpillés sur les comptoirs, et l'autre avait laissé des tâches rouges partout où il avait mis ses mains -c'est-à-dire, dans toute la cuisine. Tobias se jura de tout lui faire nettoyer lui-même si la situation revenait à la normale, avant de le rejoindre tandis qu'il fouillait frénétiquement dans le tiroir à ustensiles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, au juste? Lança-t-il, sur une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre assurée -il ne serait pas dit que Tobias Snape se laissait impressionner par le premier envahisseur venu, tout de même.

L'autre sursauta avant de le regarder brièvement, visiblement incertain de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Tobias ne put que constater qu'il paraissait en aussi mauvais état que son frère; Il avait des cernes foncées et ses cheveux trop longs étaient eux aussi emmêlés dans tous les sens. _Bon sang, mais d'où sortent ces trois-là...?_

-...De l'anti-coagulant, finit par répondre l'autre, reprenant sa fouille dans les couteaux et les cuillères avec des gestes maladroits. Pour le poison... Ça va l'empêcher de se répandre...Donner du temps... vous n'avez pas de potions, je vais en p... préparer une... c'est l'affaire d-de vingt minutes...

Vingt minutes? Tobias n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était ce poison qui inquiétait tant les deux autres, mais pour ce qu'il était capable de juger, c'était un délai beaucoup, beaucoup trop long pour que Severus ne tienne le coup -et vu l'air cadavérique des deux autres cinglés, eux-mêmes seraient mort d'épuisement avant ce délai... Il ferma les yeux une brève seconde, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs suffisamment longtemps pour réfléchir efficacement, trouver une solution quelconque...

Rien.

Rien ne venait. Aucune solution ne lui sautait aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas le moindre médicament dans cette foutue baraque, bon sang...

Il n'avait _pas_ de solution.

Il jura tout bas, furieux contre lui-même et bien plus paniqué qu'il ne l'aurait admis sous la torture. Chaque foutue seconde était comptée, c'était un sous-entendu qu'il avait facilement compris. Peu importe ce qu'était ce poison, Severus n'était visiblement plus en état de le combattre longtemps. Et l'autre sorcier l'avait compris aussi, vu la façon dont il abandonna ses recherches pour se laisser choir sur une chaise avec un air profondément désespéré. Fataliste.

Il abandonnait.

_Trop tard. _

Tobias dut se tenir au comptoir, la tête lui tournant légèrement, alors qu'il essayait d'assembler ses pensées mi-furieuses, mi-paniquées. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait bu ce soir-là? Il savait pourtant que l'alcool lui embrouillait l'esprit! Dans son état normal, il aurait pu trouver quelque chose! S'il n'était pas un pauvre imbécile d'alcoolique-

_Putain._

-L'alcool! S'écria-t-il, fébrile à son tour. Ça éclaircit le sang!

-Que... vite! Réclama l'autre après un instant de silence incrédule. Donnez!

Tobias, les mains légèrement tremblantes, ouvrit vivement l'une des rares portes d'armoire à être restées fermées, attrapant des bouteilles au hasard en les faisant s'entrechoquer les unes contre les autres. Le sorcier les considéra avec un air interdit une brève seconde, avant de secouer la tête et de lui arracher des mains sa grosse bouteille ronde de whisky à moitié pleine pour se précipiter à nouveau dans les escaliers. Respirant beaucoup mieux, l'autre homme reposa plus calmement les bouteilles qui lui étaient restées, pêle-mêle sur le comptoir, et s'accorda quelques secondes pour calmer cette agitation intérieur qui avait fait battre son cœur trop vite, renonçant à remonter pour assister aux opérations.

Il considéra un instant l'odeur de catastrophe qui planait sur l'étage, la porte encore grande ouverte sur la nuit noire, sa cuisine sens dessus-dessous, les tâches de sang sur la rampe d'escalier, la lumière de la pièce qui semblait tout à coup trop vive... et réalisa peut-être pour la première fois que Severus était de retour à Spinner's End.

Il était de nouveau dans la maison. Il était toujours vivant. Et à présent, suffisamment prêt pour qu'ils puissent parler.

Et il n'était pas du tout certain de savoir s'il devait s'en réjouir ou être furieux.

Dans tous les cas, il comptait bien avoir une foutue conversation avec ce môme quand il serait tiré d'affaire... Parce qu'il serait bientôt tiré d'affaire, n'est-ce pas? Il était avec ces deux sorciers... Les sorciers devaient bien être capables de régler des blessures pareilles en une minute, après tout... Et il comprendrait peut-être enfin ce que ces trois-là foutaient ensemble, dans cet état, et chez lui.

Il regarda les bouteilles d'alcool sur le comptoir encore un instant, puis le sang qui maculait le verre là où le deuxième frère les avaient touchées. Bon Dieu, ils ne repartiraient pas sans qu'on lui ait fourni des explications, pour sûr...

Il poussa un léger soupir, guettant d'une oreille distraite le bruit à l'étage. La descente d'adrénaline et la confusion n'avaient pas amélioré son état de fatigue déjà avancé pour la soirée... Il trouva la bouteille identifiée « Holy Water » et en prit une grande gorgée, se laissant tomber sur une chaise en attendant que les deux autres en aient fini avec leur médecine d'alchimiste.

* * *

-Bon sang, Severus, je t'interdis de mourir! C'est pas le moment!

Regulus sentait ses nerfs l'abandonner de plus en plus certainement alors que ses tentatives de faire se rouvrir les yeux de son petit ami demeuraient toujours aussi vaines. Quoiqu'il fasse, peu importe toute la magie noire qu'il avait réussi à éliminer de la blessure, Severus demeurait inconscient, le cœur à peine battant.

Il était un imbécile. L'avoir amené dans cette maison, plus que toute autre, quand leur planque avait perdu sa sécurité. Provoquer une panique qui achèverait de rompre les défenses de Severus. Ne pas songer au fait qu'il ne trouverait jamais la moindre potion dans une maison de Moldu. Il avait eu les pires réactions possibles, et les conséquences étaient inévitables à présent.

Il n'était pas naïf. Sirius ne trouverait aucun anti-coagulant à Spinner's End, et déplacer Severus une nouvelle fois l'achèverait sans doute aucun. Il avait éloigné Sirius et Snape père en toute conscience, voulant égoïstement la paix avec Snape pour les prochaines -dernières- minutes. L'implacable vérité s'était déjà imposée dans son esprit : il avait mal réagit. Il avait signé l'acte de décès de Snape.

Il avait sous-estimé ce damné poison. Son petit ami était un maître de potions beaucoup trop doué.

Au rythme où les choses allaient, il pourrait bientôt dire que Severus _avait été_ un maître de potions beaucoup trop doué...

La pensée crispa ses doigts sur la chair ensanglantée et sale, sans même faire réagir le Mangemort blessé. C'était de mauvaise augure. Évidemment.

Il allait mourir.

Cette foutue guerre lui arrachait une personne de plus.

Il aurait dû être préparé à cette perte. Ne pas en être affecté.

Bien sûr qu'il était surréaliste d'imaginer qu'ils puissent se tirer tous les trois des évènements de la journée. Bien sûr qu'ils s'étaient ordonnés les uns les autres de ne pas s'arrêter en cas de perte, le matin même, comme tous les matins. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient quitté leur cachette prêts à se faire tuer.

Mais, naïvement peut-être, Regulus n'avais jamais vraiment cru que Severus puisse lui mourir dans les bras. Parce que ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner au milieu de cette foutue guerre, avec Sirius. C'était impossible. Il était censé être toujours là avec ses poisons, ses antidotes, son caractère de Gryffondor manqué, son rictus en coin, à inventer des sortilèges dans un coin, à cuisiner dans les situations les moins appropriées, à l'embrasser discrètement quand il croyait que Sirius ne les regardait pas... Severus ne pouvait pas _disparaître_... Severus était son petit ami, bordel, le dernier qui parvenait à le faire sourire...

Et pourtant, le pouls qu'il sentait sous ses doigts ralentissait, petit à petit, irrémédiablement...

-Putain, Sev, pourquoi est-ce que t'as créé cette potion de merde, hein? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, furieux de sentir des larmes y monter et brouiller sa vue. Il était Regulus Black. Il ne pleurait pas. Jamais. Il ne se laissait pas abattre. Cette guerre était beaucoup plus grande que ses émotions à lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser gouverner par elles. Il avait une foutue mission...

Mais elle perdrait tout son foutu sens s'il perdait Severus...

-REG!

Il fut sur ses pieds en moins d'une seconde, prêt au combat, un maléfice sur la langue prêt à être lancé si jamais Sirius lui annonçait que les Mangemorts les avaient retracés... Mais son frère surgit dans la chambre en brandissant une bouteille avec une expression d'intense soulagement.

-De l'alcool! Bredouilla Sirius, pas loin d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ça va empêcher la propagation du poison!

-...Donne, vite! Exigea le Serpentard après quelques secondes d'incrédulité. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça?

-Le père de Severus. C'est de l'alcool moldu, il n'est pas traité magiquement, mais-

-Les propriétés sont les mêmes, le coupa Regulus, fébrile, en débouchant la bouteille de whisky.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait de tout cœur alors qu'il poussait légèrement Severus sur le côté pour lui presser la bouteille contre les lèvres, ses gestes beaucoup plus assurés qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Le Whisky Pur-Feu était traité par sortilège pour rendre son goût moins horrible que celui de l'alcool moldu... Mais il était fabriqué de la même façon, pas vrai? Les propriétés médicinales devaient bien être les mêmes, non?

Dire qu'il avait un expert en potion sous la main... Le destin avait le pire des humours.

Il fit avaler la moitié du contenu de la bouteille à Severus, sans avoir la moindre idée des dosages qu'il était supposé utiliser, tout en se maudissant de son manque de connaissance. Puis, il fourra la bouteille dans les mains de Sirius, compta mentalement une minute et ré-appuya sans délicatesse ses mains poisseuses de sang sur le dos en charpie de Severus, se concentrant sur les battements du cœur, les yeux fermés.

Un battement. Silence. Un battement. Silence. Un battement. Une hésitation. Un battement.

Un battement à chaque seconde et demie.

Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Dix. Onze. Douze.

Quinze.

Le rythme restait régulier. Il ne décélérait pas.

État stable.

Bien.

Ils s'étaient donné du temps. L'autre n'était évidemment pas tiré d'affaire. Maintenant, il devait soigner Severus. Protéger l'endroit. Établir une nouvelle cachette sécuritaire. Et gérer le cas de Tobias Snape.

Beaucoup de plaisir en perspective.

Il allait tuer Severus, quand il serait réveillé, rien que pour se venger de toute la pression qu'il mettait sur ses épaules.

Mais il lui accorda tout de même, d'abord, un remerciement muet pour les battements réguliers de son fichu coeur.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, c'est un chapitre de transition. Mais il en faut, des comme-ça. ^^ **

**Une review? Siouplé?  
**


	3. I'm Tryin' Hard To Take It Back

**Yop! (Bah yep, j'avais dit que je ferais des efforts pour publier rapidement ^^)**_  
_

**La réponse à un certain nombre de questions est dans ce chapitre-ci: Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent là? D'où ils sortent? Qu'est-ce qui a blessé Severus? Voilà qui devrait éclaircir certains points, j'pense =) (Ce qui peut justifier sa longueur, je pense. Quasiment 8000 mots! Z'êtes gâtés!)  
**

**Comme toujours, toute demande ou suggestion sur l'avenir du texte est la bienvenue dans les commentaires. ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture et bon courage à tous pour la fin des examens!  
**

**(Et un grand merci au passage aux reviewers anonymes: SiriusXSeverus (Oui, c'est une éventualité que je considère ;)), et Alasdair (merci pour tout le support! =))  
**

* * *

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses, asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago; I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies,  
You know, I'm trying hard to take it back... [...]  
I'll carry you home tonight  
(We Are Young, Fun)  
_

_Mon siège a été pris par un type avec des lunettes de soleil, qui te questionne sur une cicatrice, et  
Je sais que je te l'ai faite il y a longtemps; Je sais que tu essaies d'oublier  
Mais entre les verres, les trucs subtils, les silences dans mes excuses,  
Tu sais, j'essaie vraiment de me faire pardonner [...]  
Je te ramènerai à la maison ce soir  
(We Are Young, Fun)  
_

La première chose dont Tobias fut conscient quand il se réveilla fut de la tension particulièrement désagréable qui s'était installée dans tous les muscles de son dos. Avec un grognement contrarié, il voulut rouler sur le côté pour soulager la raideur -bon sang, il haïssait vieillir- et poussa un cri de surprise quand il chuta brusquement sur le plancher, remarquablement dur et froid.

Putain de merde.

Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, déstabilisé par la lumière vive dans laquelle baignait la pièce. Il eut besoin d'un bref instant pour comprendre qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, si bien isolée du soleil par ses lourds rideaux, mais dans sa cuisine aux fenêtres ridiculement trop grandes. Et que, en se fiant à sa chute douloureuse et à son dos meurtri, il s'était _encore_ endormi sur la table après une bouteille de trop. Bouteille dont il repéra bien vite les débris sur le sol, près de sa main gauche.

_Vieux con alcoolique_, grogna-t-il mentalement, en se passant une main sur le visage avec une lassitude familière.

Au moins, les circonstances éthyliques de son sommeil justifiaient les images bizarres qui lui tournoyaient dans le cerveau quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Son fichu alcool avait encore déréglé le contenu de ses rêves. Il avait dû cauchemarder... il se souvenait d'un sentiment inquiétant d'urgence, de beaucoup trop de sang... Qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'en rappeler était probablement pour le mieux, détermina-t-il en se relevant péniblement, prenant appui sur la table. Il faisait toujours des rêves foutument dépourvus de sens quand il buv-

Nom de Dieu.

Dépourvus de sens, hein?

Qui avait laissé une putain de guerre civile se dérouler dans sa cuisine pendant la nuit?

La bouche entrouverte d'incrédulité, il détailla le désordre monstre qui régnait dans la pièce. Les portes des armoires grandes ouvertes, leur contenu à moitié éparpillé sur les comptoirs, et, encore plus alarmant, les tâches brunâtres de sang à moitié séché sur les murs.

Nom de Dieu!

Il n'eut pas même le temps de considérer la situation avec un esprit pleinement éveillé que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Tout le corps en alerte, Tobias se prépara à affronter qui que ce soit qui apparaîtrait devant lui, pour l'honneur autant que pour sa propre sécurité -bon sang, ce type avait tartiné sa cuisine d'une hémoglobine d'origine inconnue! Seulement, et parce que le destin prenait décidement goût à interrompre ses plans avant même qu'il ne les amorce, il se figea net en apercevant le gamin -le gamin!- qui descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier avec autant de calme que s'il avait été chez lui.

Qui avait parlé d'un foutu rêve, hein?

Sans son consentement, les images de la veille refluèrent brusquement dans son esprit, lui rappelant brusquement les événements jusqu'alors flous de la nuit dernière: les trois gamins bizarres qui avaient débarqué dans sa cour de nulle part, sans prévenir; la baguette magique pointée contre sa gorge par un jeunôt -_ce_ jeunôt- au regard de meurtrier, sa chambre transformée en deux temps trois mouvements en salle d'opération improvisée pour le dos charcuté de Severus...

_Severus. _

Severus! Bordel!

Le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui le remarqua enfin, alors qu'il traversait la pièce en direction de la porte. Il ne parut pas le moins du monde surpris de le voir et le jaugea d'un regard vaguement indifférent et hautain.

Depuis la veille, le type -Reg, s'il se souvenait bien?- avait pris le temps de nettoyer la terre et le sang qui tâchaient son visage, ses vêtements et ses cheveux noirs trop longs pour un garçon; sa maigreur anormale et ses cernes foncés apparurent alors dans toute leur splendeur à Tobias. S'il pouvait estimer, au visage de l'autre, qu'il avait tout juste vingt ans, sa silhouette décharnée et sombre n'avait strictement rien de celle qu'aurait dû avoir un gamin pareil; il demeurait d'une beauté remarquable néanmoins, mais aussi fanée que si elle avait persisté sur le visage d'un mort.

Et à présent que Tobias pouvait le dévisager, son air psychopathe prêt à tuer semblait plus visible que la veille, avec ce dédain remarquable sur ses traits creusés.

-Severus est presque tiré d'affaire, l'informa le gamin avec froideur, sans aucune forme de salutation.

-Il... Y'est réveillé? S'enquit Tobias, avec un geste inconscient vers les escaliers.

-Pas encore. Et je vous conseille de rester à distance raisonnable de lui d'ici mon retour.

Pour une raison ou une autre, Tobias entendait beaucoup de menaces sous-entendues dans ce 'et je vous conseille de'. Et, pour une raison ou une autre, il hocha légèrement la tête, sans parvenir à avoir un sursaut de fierté suffisant pour rétorquer. Ce gars-là avait quelque chose dans le regard qui incitait à faire profil bas devant lui.

L'autre le considéra un bref instant, du même regard froid et indifférent qu'il semblait utiliser pour tout et tout le monde, avant de sortir de sa poche ce que Tobias, avec un geste de recul instinctif, supposa être sa baguette magique: un bout de bois flotté blanc, qui semblait avoir été gravé de symboles ésotériques. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer avec une certaine panique, craignant que l'autre ne décide de lui jeter un sort pour s'assurer de son obéissance, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir pour se défendre, le sorcier avait disparu dans un CRAC! sonore.

Simplement. Comme ça. Dématérialisé.

Tobias fixa un long moment l'endroit où l'autre s'était tenu, incertain de ce à quoi il était supposé s'attendre, avant de conclure que 'Reg' avait tout simplement fichu le camp à la manière des sorciers. Il s'efforça aussi de s'ôter de l'esprit que l'autre le regardait toujours. Parce que c'était une pensée fichtrement peu rassurante.

Il s'autorisa à se laisser tomber sur une chaise, le temps de faire le topo de cette situation de cinglé.

Severus avait débarqué chez lui, à moitié mort, en compagnie de deux sorciers inconnus, apparemment frères, et dont au moins un avait l'air peu équilibré et prêt à tuer.

Le gamin était un étage plus haut, inconscient mais dans un état stable, d'après le Cinglé, et probablement en compagnie de l'autre frère.

Il avait un fichu mal de tête.

Et un genre d'enthousiasme déplacé s'était installé malgré lui dans son cerveau.

Severus était _là._ Dans la maison. Et lui, Tobias, avait contribué à lui sauver la peau alors que les trois sorciers paraissaient avoir échappé de justesse à une mort certaine.

Le gamin n'aurait certainement pas le choix de lui adresser quelques mots, pour le point. Il saurait ce qui lui était arrivé, comment il allait, qui étaient ces deux-là, s'il s'était trouvé une fille... Il allait faire admettre à Severus quelle connerie il avait faite en s'engageant dans sa mafia, il allait l'aider à se tirer d'affaire -il avait de l'argent de côté, après tout-, et il allait enfin pouvoir tenir une discussion d'homme à homme avec lui, si l'autre avait consenti à grandir entretemps.

Severus, à présent, n'aurait après tout plus d'autres choix que d'ouvrir les yeux. Il allait piger qu'il n'avait pas à reprocher à son père d'être normal, et maintenant qu'Eileen n'était plus là pour affirmer le contraire, qu'il avait toujours fait pour le mieux, _lui_. Et pour peu qu'il admette ça -et Tobias ne doutait pas qu'il le fasse, son gamin n'était pas con, quand même-, il était prêt à lui pardonner, à Severus. Il avait été jeune aussi, après tout...

Eileen avait tout gâché quand Severus était môme, et il avait un peu perdu le contrôle sur ce qui se passait sous son toit, certes. Mais maintenant que le gamin avait grandi et que lui avait une nouvelle chance... Il n'était pas un salaud, il avait toujours regretté d'avoir raté son boulot de père. Et il comptait bien se rattraper maintenant.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux escaliers, tenté de les monter pour aller voir de ses propres yeux dans quel état était son fils. La menace du Cinglé lui tournait encore dans le crâne, mais... Ça n'était pas comme s'il allait faire quoi que ce soit à Severus. Et puis, c'était son fils et sa maison, dont il s'agissait -il avait parfaitement le droit d'aller et venir dans sa propre demeure, pour ce qu'il en savait!

Il grimpa prudemment les escaliers, en jetant quelques coups d'oeils autour de lui, gagnant en assurance alors que rien ne se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il parvint à la porte -close- de sa chambre dans un silence relatif et l'ouvrit en prenant garde à éviter son grincement, des fois que le frère numéro deux soit aussi dangereux que le premier. Mais la pièce, toujours assombrie par les rideaux à la fenêtre, demeura calme et ensommeillée quand il s'y glissa, ses yeux se portant automatiquement sur le lit.

Severus y était, couché sur le ventre, sur le lit encore fait et les couvertures désormais ruinées par le sang. Sa respiration profonde et régulière, il semblait dormir paisiblement, le dos pourtant toujours en aussi mauvais état. Le sang avait séché dans la plaie et empirait son aspect repoussant et alarmant.

Tobias ferma les yeux une brève seconde. Il n'avait strictement aucune raison de s'en faire malgré la blessure; l'autre sorcier lui avait affirmé qu'il était tiré d'affaire.

Néanmoins... ça n'était pas une blessure rassurante. Du tout. Il serait plus tranquille s'il la désinfectait, pour le moins, en attendant qu'un des deux sorciers ne daigne pointer le nez -le deuxième frère n'était nulle part en vue. Et puis, plus il se montrerait utile, moins Severus aurait le choix de reconsidérer un minimum ses actions...

Il fit un pas en avant pour rejoindre son fils, avant de sursauter quand son pied écrasa quelque chose de mou. Il n'eut que le temps de baisser les yeux avant que l'_énorme_ chien noir dont il avait écrasé la queue ne pousse un jappement de douleur sonore, sautant sur ses quatres pattes au même instant. Tobias recula aussitôt jusqu'à la porte avec un juron terrifié, alors que la bête poussait un grognement menaçant, regardant autour de lui pour trouver la cause de son réveil désagréable.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à localiser Tobias, cela allait sans dire.

Lequel était vert de peur, pour le coup.

Déjà, il n'aimait pas ces sales bêtes. Mais alors là, pas _du tout_. Trop sauvages, trop imprévisibles, trop puissantes... Et celui qu'il avait sous le nez n'avait pas l'air _normal_. Tobias l'aurait juré, aucun chien au monde n'était censé être aussi grand que ça. La bête, sur ses pattes, lui arrivait à la taille, pas moins. S'il s'était mis sur ses pattes de derrière, il aurait certainement été plus grand que lui. Et, quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait affaire à un fantôme, ou à une autre bestiole tout sauf naturelle, tant cet animal respirait les ténèbres. Son pelage n'était pas seulement noir: on aurait dit qu'il aspirait la lumière autour de lui.

Et les dents pointues qu'il laissa paraître un bref moment ne laissaient rien, rien présager de bon à qui l'avait tiré du sommeil.

Ces foutus sorciers avaient laissé un putain de monstre dans sa maison! Bordel, c'était ça, la menace de ce petit con!

_-_Merde! Siffla-t-il, les yeux dans ceux de la bestiole, en se demandant s'il parviendrait à courir jusqu'à l'étage inférieur et à trouver son vieux fusil _avant_ d'être dévoré tout cru.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de mettre la question à l'essai: avant même qu'il ait pu amorcer un geste pour sortir de la chambre, la bête disparut, laissant place à un type aux airs débraillés effectivement plus grand que lui, un pansement sur la tempe gauche et l'air courroucé. Loin d'être rassuré, Tobias fit un nouveau pas en arrière, cognant son dos contre le cadre de la porte.

-Bordel, c'est quoi, c't'histoire? S'écria-t-il, beaucoup moins assuré qu'il aurait voulu l'être. Vous êtes quoi, vous?

-Eh, on se calme, réclama l'autre en se frottant le bas du dos et en le regardant comme s'il était cinglé. Bon sang, on vous a jamais appris à regarder où vous mettez les pieds? Ça fait mal, pour information!

Tobias ne reconnut qu'à cet instant le deuxième frère, celui à qu'il avait confié l'alcool la veille -s'il se souvenait bien. L'autre avait lui aussi, pendant la nuit, nettoyé le sang qui lui tâchait le visage, et retiré ses vêtements en plus mauvais état, demeurant torse nu avec une cape -encore- sur le dos. Il avait la forme d'un type athlétique qui avait perdu pas mal de poids trop rapidement -bon sang, et les cheveux encore plus longs que l'autre! C'était la mode, chez les sorciers, les squelettes hippies?-, et plusieurs pansements avaient fait leur apparition sur des blessures que Tobias n'avait même pas remarqué la veille. Il paraissait moins agressif que son frère, même s'il était tout juste tiré du lit.

Mais ça n'était pas non plus pour le calmer totalement. Il y avait un monstre dans sa maison!

-P-putain mais c'est quoi, ça? Répéta-t-il, ahuri. Vous êtes quoi, un foutu loup-garou?

-Un loup-garou? C'est quoi, cette histoire? S'étonna l'autre, en oubliant d'être désagréable. La pleine lune est dans une semaine!

-Évidemment, voilà qui devrait me rassurer, ironisa Tobias avec mécontentement. Y'a un putain de chien grand comme le Diable dans ma chambre qui s'transforme en être humain et j'devrais pas être surpris! Suis-je bête!

-Quoi, vous avez jamais entendu parler d'Animagi dans votre vie, peut-être? Répliqua l'autre, comme si être surpris de la métamorphose était de la stupidité à l'état pure.

-De _quoi_? Le coupa presque Tobias, le coeur ratant un battement au son 'magie'.

Il avait quasiment oublié être en face d'un sorcier... évidemment, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris de voir l'autre se transformer en bestiole, n'est-ce pas, songea-t-il avec une frustration grandissante. Ces tarés étaient tous capables de se changer en ce qu'ils voulaient, non? Et l'autre le prenait pour un idiot pour ne pas savoir, bien sûr -quoi de plus _naturel_ que la magie, quoi de plus _stupide_ que de n'y rien comprendre!

-Animagus. Lança l'autre, le sourcil levé. Se transformer en animal. Vous êtes Cracmol, ou quoi?

_Cracmol? C'est quoi, ça, pour une insulte?_

-Je suis pas un... ça! Protesta-t-il, agacé. Vous allez pas commencer à m'insulter dans ma propre maison alors que je-

-Attendez, le coupa le jeune homme, l'air sincèrement perplexe à présent. Vous êtes sérieux? Vous... n'êtes pas sorcier?

-J'ai l'air d'un sorcier? Rétorqua Tobias, bourru à présent.

-...C'est sérieux? Fit l'autre, en oubliant d'être désagréable, jetant un coup d'oeil à Severus, toujours inconscient. Ça veut dire que... Snape est de sang-mêlé? C'est une blague?

-Quoi? Aboya-t-il, le rouge aux joues. C'est un problème, hein? Toi aussi, p'tit con, ça t'dérange, qu'je sois pas aussi anormal comme vous? Hein?

Le sorcier eut un petit geste de recul, les sourcils froncés, l'air de se demander s'il se trouvait devant une personne saine d'esprit. Tobias, lui, avait des envies de hurlements sur les lèvres. Il avait l'impression de se trouver à nouveau devant le mépris affiché d'Eileen et de sa famille de dingues...

-J'ai aucun problème avec les moldus, moi, lança l'autre, l'air contrarié et hautain à la fois. Merlin, pas besoin de m'agresser, j'étais juste surpris! Vous m'étonnez que votre gamin soit un sauvage pareil avec ce genre d'exemple!

-Gaffe à ce que vous dites, vous! Rétorqua Tobias avec agacement. Et d'abord, vous êtes qui, hein? Me semble que j'ai droit à des explications, là!

-Sirius Black, pour ne pas vous servir, renifla l'autre avec dédain.

-...L'est familier, c'nom... Où est-ce que j'l'ai vu?

Un prénom sorcier comme ça, pour sûr, il l'aurait noté en l'entendant... Mais où, exactement? Son froncement de sourcil incompréhensif parut amuser, si amèrement, son vis-à-vis.

-Sur un avis de recherche, sans nul doute.

_Mafiosi. _Bon sang, combien étaients-ils, chez ces fichus sorciers?

-...L'gamin est impliqué? Demanda-t-il, presque malgré lui, en désignant Severus d'un petit signe de tête.

La réponse était plus qu'évidente, mais il ne voulait pas y croire si facilement. Severus avait fait des conneries, il s'en doutait, et il avait bien l'intention de lui donner le coup de pied aux fesses nécessaire pour s'en sortir, voire de l'aider à payer ses dettes avec ces gangsters s'il le fallait, mais... Si le gamin était impliqué dans des crimes graves? Black eut un sourire moqueur avant de répondre.

-Pas qu'un peu, Mr Snape, croyez moi... Je suis recherché pour meurtre, votre gamin aussi. Le seul truc, c'est que je suis innocent, _moi. _

-...Ça veut dire quoi, ça, hein? Insista-t-il, le coeur battant un peu trop vite malgré lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

-C'est pas à moi de vous expliquer tout ça, répliqua l'autre en haussant les épaules. Je suis... comment Regulus a dit, déjà? Aussi objectif qu'un Scroutt à Pétard? En ce qui concerne Snivellus. Mon frère et votre gamin pourront vous expliquer mieux que moi. Personnellement, tout ce bordel m'échappe encore à moitié.

Snivellus...? Génial, le surnom, songea-t-il avec une montée d'hostilité à l'adresse du gamin sous son nez. Il l'avait bien dit, lui, qu'un prénom pareil n'apporterait que des ennuis à Severus. Snivellus, pleurnichard... Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait toujours trouvé son fils, gamin, extrêmement geignard, mais... ça n'était pas une raison. Ce gars n'avait strictement rien à dire sur le sujet. Qu'est-ce que Severus fichait avec lui?

-Z'aviez l'air de tenir à le garder en vie, hier, pourtant, renifla-t-il avec un certain agacement, décidé à faire taire ce petit idiot.

-J'ai des principes, se défendit Black, avec désintérêt. Et puis, Regulus m'aurait tué.

-...C'est votre frère, ça, hein? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous les deux avec Severus?

-Je me le demande bien, marmonna l'autre, tout bas, avant d'hausser le ton: Mon frère et lui sortent ensembles. Pas le choix de le supporter -mais croyez bien que c'est pas de gaieté au coeur.

-Sortent ens... C'est quoi votre problème, hein? S'emporta Tobias. Ça vous amuse de dire des trucs pareils quand y peut pas se défendre?

Oh, définitivement, ce gamin arrogant était bien moins supportable que son fichu frère... L'autre, s'il avait l'air d'un psychopathe, paraissait sérieux, au moins! Mais non, il fallait que celui-ci soit un petit con immature qui en voulait à son gamin et se foutait de lui alors qu'il était à moitié massacré! Meurtrier, gay, et quoi ensuite? Il se maudit d'avoir cru une seule minute la parole de cet idiot... Un certain soulagement s'installa dans sa poitrine, néanmoins -jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le petit rire amer de Sirius.

-J'ai sorti la même chose à Snape quand il me l'a annoncé, tiens... Résignez-vous, ces deux-là sont complètement dingues l'un de l'autre. Voire complètement dingues tout court, mais j'ai rien à vous apprendre sur le sujet.

Tobias fronça les sourcils en regardant Sirius se passer les mains sur le visage, l'air trop las pour se soucier réellement d'être écouté ou pas par le Moldu. Celui-ci, pour sa part, commençait vraiment à être de moins en moins à l'aise dans la situation.

Black avait l'air... sincère. Et c'était tout sauf rassurant.

Severus... homosexuel? Bon sang, il voulait bien considérer d'offrir son pardon à son fichu gamin pour les conneries qu'il avait pu faire, mais... Bordel, il ne voulait pas non plus que son fils soit un complet raté! Il y avait des limites à ce qu'un père pouvait endurer! Et puis, merde, il l'avait bien élevé, cet idiot! Et il avait passé sa vie à baver sur cette fichue rouquine, la fille de Stephen Evans et de sa pimbêche d'Isabelle, au coin de la rue, là... Il ne pouvait pas être une tapette, nom de Dieu, il avait toujours été normal! Ce Sirius Black se foutait de lui, c'était la seule option possible...

Mais il avait aussi l'air sincèrement épuisé et las, à ce stade... Assis par terre, la tête entre les mains, avec ce demi-sourire désabusé, il n'avait définitivement pas l'air de faire des blagues idiotes... Et s'il n'insultait pas Severus en le traitant de gay -il refusa de considérer ce que ça laissait entendre sur les activités criminelles de son fils-, eh bien...

-Bon Dieu d'merde, jura-t-il tout bas en se laissant à son tour tomber sur une chaise, contre le mur, pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cet idiot de Severus fasse tout pour être aussi anormal que possible, hein? Il était prêt à faire des efforts pour se réconcilier avec cet idiot, pourtant -fallait-il vraiment que le gamin ait le crâne complètement fêlé? Comment pouvait-on s'abaisser à vouloir une relation pareille et à l'assumer, merde...?

Et puis, pour l'amour du ciel, avec ce cinglé aussi amical qu'un iceberg avec n'importe qui? C'était quoi, une tare? Il était devenu complètement dingue avec le temps...? Il était certain que l'autre n'avait jamais été une tapette, bon sang, c'était son propre fils! Il s'en serait bien rendu compte s'il avait été... comme ça!

-...D'puis quand? Demanda-t-il, presque malgré lui, avec un regard de dépit vers la silhouette toujours paisiblement endormie de son fils.

-Qu'il sort avec Reg? (Sirius haussa les épaules) Je l'ignore. Quelques années, je pense.

-...L'en a eu d'autres avant?

-Sa vie amoureuse n'a jamais été ma priorité, ne vous en déplaise, fit l'autre en secouant la tête. Faudra attendre que la princesse daigne se réveiller pour lui demander, ça aussi.

Le surnom fit grincer Tobias des dents, mais il ne reprit néanmoins pas Sirius. À ce stade, est-ce qu'il pouvait bien critiquer l'usage du mot...? Il fixa avec une certaine lassitude la forme endormie de Severus. Pouvait-il vraiment lui avoir caché ça...? Il n'avait certes jamais été le vrai type qu'il avait espéré voir, mais il avait toujours mis ça sur le compte de la magie qui transformait les gamins en paresseux, et sur la fichue éducation qu'Eileen lui avait mise dans le crâne... "C'est un vrai sorcier et il grandira comme tel, Tobias!" _Eh ben c'est du joli, d'en avoir fait une vraie pédale, oui!_

-...Bon... soupira Black, avec un ton un peu plus sérieux qu'auparavant, comme s'il venait d'arriver à la conclusion d'un débat mental. Je conçois que tout ça peut être confus pour vous. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si nous en sommes arrivé là, et je suppose que Snape serait plus clair que moi, mais... si je peux répondre à vos questions, hein... Reg m'a interdit de quitter le chevet de son chéri, de toute façon.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil fatigué à l'autre, pour croiser son regard las et quelque peu résigné. Lui-même n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître toute l'histoire, à ce stade. Il n'avait encore presque rien demandé et avait déjà du mal à assumer les réponses qu'il avait entendues... Si Severus voulait simplement se réveiller et clarifier les choses... Mais il en avait encore, visiblement, pour un bon moment à attendre... Il hésita un moment avant de baisser le nez, décidant que plus il encaisserait à l'instant, mieux ça vaudrait.

-D'qui vous vous sauvez, comme ça...?

Ça semblait être la priorité à demander. Et si ces gars les retrouvaient? Vu l'état du dos de Severus, ils étaient aussi fous que dangereux... Il voulait, au moins, savoir à qu'il aurait affaire si jamais il était confronté à ces criminels sorciers...

Non pas que ça lui serait utile pour se défendre, songea-t-il avec une légère grimace. Bordel, j'appartiens pas à cet univers, merde... Severus, dans quoi tu m'as embarqué, avec tes conneries?

-Les Mangemorts, répondit l'autre, avant de reprendre devant le haussement de sourcils éloquent de son vis-à-vis: Un groupe de terroristes, si vous préférez. Ils prônent la supériorité des Sorciers sur les Moldus. Les Non-Sorciers, si vous préférez. Et ils n'hésitent pas à tuer pour ça.

-...Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont après vous...? Insista Tobias, déglutissant difficilement à la pensée de l'existence d'un tel groupe à l'insu des gens normaux. Vous êtes pas un... Moldu, vous... C'est quand même pas parce que Severus a pas un... un père sorcier, hein?

-Non. C'est parce que Severus et Reg ont trahi Vous-Savez... le chef des Mangemorts.

-Trahi... Severus était dans ce groupe-là?

Le petit signe de tête que l'autre fit avec une grimace glaça légèrement le sang de Tobias dans ses veines. Un groupe de terroristes qui prônait la supériorité des Sorciers... Et Severus qui en faisait partie... Tobias sentit son estomac se nouer. _Il me détestait à ce point-là..._

-C'est ça, alors? Le tatouage qu'il a sur le bras?

-La Marque des Ténèbres, confirma l'autre d'un petit signe de tête, avec une lippe de dégoût. Il l'a prise à la fin de sa scolarité, pour ce que j'en sais.

-...Et vous? Z'avez aussi été un... Mangemort? Ou bien?

-Moi? S'insurgea l'autre, visiblement vexé. Bien sûr que non. Il n'y a que des Serpentards pour croire à des trucs aussi stupides que la pureté du Sang. La preuve : votre gamin plus doué que n'importe qui en classe -et Sang-Mêlé. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

-L'est doué? S'étonna Tobias, un peu hébété -il avait toujours considéré que le silence obstiné de Severus sur son école signifiait qu'il était nul.

-Et comment! Renifla Sirius, avec un certain mépris. Il invente ses propres sorts, il crée des potions comme si c'était tout naturel, il est devenu Animagus tout seul en quelques mois... Un petit crétin de génie, oui.

-Animagus... comme votre transformation en cabot, là? Tenta le Moldu, un peu perdu dans les termes, mais concentré à retenir ceux qui étaient mentionnés.

Severus... capable de se transformer en bestiole? Entendre parler des capacités apparemment impressionnantes de son fils le rendait curieusement fier. Eileen n'avait jamais cessé de lui reprocher d'avoir gâché le potentiel du gamin en étant ce qu'il était... Sans même s'en rendre compte, Tobias se pencha légèrement sur sa chaise pour observer Sirius de plus proche, fasciné par le récit. Severus... en animal? Lequel? Lesquels, peut-être? Il allait préciser sa question quand Black reprit, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux trop longs.

-Ouais. Il m'a vu le faire quand on était gamin. Je pense que ça l'a vexé de voir quelque chose que je savais faire et pas lui. Résultat, quelques mois plus tard, il se changeait à volonté lui aussi... Et pourtant, il était suffisamment con pour s'engager chez Vous-Savez-Qui...

-C'est qui, ce.. Ce Vous-Savez-Qui, là? C'est quoi, ce nom à la con, d'abord?

-On ne peut pas prononcer son nom sans être détecté, l'informa Sirius avec une certaine impatience. Et comme ses fidèles nous traquent depuis des mois... Vous-Savez-Qui, donc, est un mage noir... particulièrement puissant et dangereux. Il a disparu il y a presque un an, après avoir tué mon meilleur ami, poursuivit Black avec un ton tremblant de fureur, et ses tarés de Mangemorts essaient de le ramener à la vie. Reg... Regulus, moi et votre fils, on essaie de le détruire avant qu'il revienne.

-Comment ça, essayer de le détruire avant qu'il revienne? Ça a aucun sens...

-Il a des items magiques qui le maintiennent en vie. On essaie de les détruire.

-...Pourquoi ils l'ont trahi? Demanda Tobias, essayant de se rassurer. S'ils avaient changé de côté, ça ne pouvait pas être si mal... si?

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas complètement fouss, 'faut croire. Remarquable pour des Serpentards, ajouta l'autre à mi-voix.

-...Bon sang, j'comprends que dalle à vos conneries, là! S'exaspéra le moldu, les dents serrées. 'Pourriez pas m'raconter ça un peu plus normalement?

Sirius le fixa avec lassitude, comme s'il se demandait si la question méritait une réponse. Il finit par rouler des yeux, marmonner quelque chose au sujet de son "idiot de frère" qui lui laissait toujours les pires problèmes et se rassit plus confortablement par terre.

-Mon frère et votre gamin sont devenus Mangemorts sitôt sortis de l'école. Regulus pour obéir à notre vieille cinglée de mère, et Snape par conviction, je suppose. Moi, j'étais devenu Auror... un genre de policier, si vous préférez, précisa-t-il avec une certaine impatience devant le regard blasé du Moldu. Mon boulot était donc de les arrêter. La guerre était déjà en cours, j'avais alors trop de boulot pour me concentrer sur eux, mais je continuais de les chercher. Je m'étais juré d'être celui qui les arrêterait. Sniv... Severus et moi avons passé notre temps à l'école à nous détester, j'ignore s'il vous en a parlé, mais je prenais pour une insulte personnelle qu'il soit en liberté à commettre ces crimes. Quant à Reg... C'était mon frère, quoi. Je voulais être celui qui les trouverait.

Il eut un petit rire amer, se passant la main dans les cheveux comme pour garder une certaine contenance. Sa voix tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il reprit. Tobias, lui, l'écoutait attentivement, pas mécontent que l'autre commence enfin à clarifier un minimum cette situation surréaliste. Derrière les lourds rideaux, le soleil avait commencé à briller plus intensément -il devait être onze heures, midi, peut-être.

-Ce sont eux qui me sont tombés dessus, il y a environ un an. Mon meilleur ami et sa femme venaient de mourir, et tout le monde croyait que j'étais la cause de leur mort. Que je les avais vendus à Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors que c'était un autre de nos... amis (il cracha le mot avec un venin remarquable), Pettigrew, qui travaillait pour lui depuis le début. Toujours est-il que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulu anéantir mes amis et leur fils...

Il prit une grande respiration, comme si la simple évocation des évènements lui donnait envie de détruire quelque chose. Il reprit d'une voix qui semblait difficile à contrôler.

-Je... j'ignore ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Personne ne le sait. Lily et James sont morts, leur fils a survécu, mais Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu aussi... Regulus affirme qu'il est toujours vivant, mais il n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'il a tué mes amis. Les Mangemorts avaient peur, sans leur Maître. Beaucoup se sont rendus, ils ont affirmé qu'ils avaient été forcés de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait... La situation se calmait. Il n'y avait presque plus d'attaques de moldus. Mais moi... Moi, je poursuivais Pettigrew, pour lui faire payer. J'avais les Aurors aux trousses. Ils croyaient que j'avais trahi mes amis. Que j'étais un Mangemort, comme le reste de ma famille de dingues.

_Ah, parce qu'il y en a plus que ces deux là? _Tobias repensa malgré lui au regard glacé de Regulus. Il pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer membre d'un groupe de terroristes extrêmistes, prêt à tuer au nom de traditions. Et Severus avait fréquenté ce genre de tarés...

-Mais... ils ont trahi, vous avez dit... Insista-t-il, incapable de voir le lien avec ce que racontait Sirius et l'union curieuse de ces trois-là. Et vous êtes poursuivis par des Mangemorts... Si votre...Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, et qu'ils ne lui obéissent plus...

-J'y viens, répondit l'autre avec un certain agacement. J'ignore à partir de quand exactement, mais il y avait un bon moment que ces deux-là, en plus d'être devenus amants (Tobias réprima un frisson de dégoût), avaient entrepris de détruire Vous-Savez-Qui. Maintenant qu'il avait disparu, ils voulaient en profiter pour l'affaiblir le plus possible, afin de le tuer quand il reviendrait. Ils y ont perdu leur couverture de Mangemorts fidèles, et certains serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui ne leur ont pas pardonné. Ceux qui n'avaient rien à perdre, ceux qui attendaient le retour de leur Lord sans avoir peur... Ils les pourchassent sans relâche. On ne trahit par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, commenta-t-il avec un petit rire froid.

-Et ils vous sont tombés dessus comment? L'encouragea le Moldu, malgré le début de migraine que l'histoire avait causé dans son cerveau.

-Ils... Ils ont appris que j'étais recherché, répondit l'autre, lentement, comme gêné. Et Reg... Il a convaincu votre fils de me sauver la peau et de me trouver avant les Aurors. Eux avaient l'habitude de se cacher. Ils m'ont retracé très facilement... Au même instant où, moi, je trouvais Pettigrew. Il... Ce petit crétin a... Il a trouvé un moyen de disparaître... En me faisant accuser de plusieurs meurtres au passage. Reg... Reg m'a sauvé la vie. C'était... Enfin, c'est une histoire compliquée, mais il a été remarquable. On a eu... Pas mal de problèmes, mais on a réussi à s'en tirer. C'est juste que... on est trois, maintenant. À fuir et à essayer d'affaiblir Vous-Savez-Qui. Avant-hier, les Mangemorts nous ont attrapés, et on a filé ici. Vous connaissez le reste.

Manifestement, plus de choses s'étaient passées que Sirius Black ne voulait lui en expliquer -Tobias n'était pas non plus un parfait imbécile. Mais il hocha néanmoins la tête sans insister, se doutant qu'il avait déjà eu un récit bien plus complet que ce qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Regulus ou Severus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à celui-ci en se mordant la lèvre, essayant d'imaginer ce que le Sorcier venait de lui expliquer. C'était... remarquable, non? Essayer de détruire ce psychopathe depuis l'ombre...

Il eut un léger frisson à la pensée de la guerre dont l'autre lui avait fait un récit si froid. Un dérangé qui voulait détruire tous les non-sorciers... Severus qui s'était engagé avant de se retourner contre lui... Mais quel genre d'horreurs avait-il accomplies pour cette espèce de taré qui voulait recréer la Shoah version sorcière? Black les avait qualifiés de tueurs...

Malgré lui, son regard se reporta sur le dos toujours découvert et salement amoché de son fils. Si c'était un Mangemort qui l'avait blessé de la sorte...

-...Et... son état...? Demanda-t-il, indiquant son fils d'un petit signe de tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Greyback... Un loup-garou l'a attaqué, pendant une bataille avec des Mangemorts. Il n'était pas transformé, Snape ne sera pas contaminé, ajouta-t-il devant le regard horrifié de Tobias, mais les blessures n'en sont pas moins profondes et avec le poison que cet idiot a inhalé en même temps...

-Quel poison...?

-Un des siens. Là encore, je préfère le laisser s'expliquer.

-...OK...

Tobias se frotta longuement l'arête du nez, essayant d'encaisser le récit surréaliste que venait de lui faire l'autre. Et lui qui avait cru que son gamin s'était sagement marié et lui avait fait des petits-enfants... Non, il était devenu une tapette chasseuse de mage noir, parcourant le pays pour tuer un psychopathe fasciste avec son petit ami et un type qu'il semblait détester. _Bordel, il me faut un verre... _

-...Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait, à vous, le gamin, au juste? Ne put-il néanmoins s'empêcher de demander, en se frottant le front.

-C'est un mage noir, renifla l'autre sur un ton catégorique. J'ai un dégoût profond sur ces gens-là, c'est tout. Tous assoiffés de pouvoir au mépris de la vie des autres...

-Marrant, on dirait des politiciens, marmonna le Moldu pour lui-même.

-Précisément, confirma Black dans un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien, son regard s'allégeant un peu. Vous méprenez pas, je sais qu'il... qu'il est plutôt du bon côté, à présent. J'ai simplement du mal à lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait quand des gens comme lui ont causé la mort de James, et qu'il est la cause des problèmes de Regul-

-Potter n'est pas mort à cause de moi ou de Severus.

-Putain!

La voix glaciale de l'autre frère fit sauter Tobias sur ses pieds, surpris par l'arrivée silencieuse de l'autre dans la maison. Regulus le jaugea d'un regard aussi distant que d'ordinaire avant de se tourner vers Sirius -qui haussa les épaules avec une légère grimace.

-Tu nous espionnes depuis longtemps?

-Je vous aurais tué douze fois si j'avais été un Mangemort, commenta l'autre avec lassitude. Mot de passe?

-Reg, soupira l'autre en roulant des yeux, c'est stupide, tu vois bien que je-

-Mot de passe, insista l'autre, tirant sa baguette de sa poche. Tout de suite.

-Azkaban, s'exaspéra Sirius. Et toi?

-Morsmordre, répondit l'autre en se détendant imperceptiblement, avant de désigner Tobias d'un signe de tête. Je croyais t'avoir demandé de tenir Snape loin de Severus.

-C'est son père! Protesta Sirius, exaspéré. Je n'allais pas le garder dehors de force alors que ton imbécile de petit ami-

-La ferme. Son état a changé?

Tobias se demanda mentalement si ce gamin avait, parfois, une expression sur le visage, quelle qu'elle soit. Voire, s'il avait parfois des émotions tout court. Et, en même temps, il ne pouvait qu'observer le visage fermé de l'autre, ses traits ternis, et essayer de concevoir que ce gars-là avait une relation amoureuse avec son fils.

Surréaliste.

Il avait besoin d'un verre...

-Inutile de m'agresser comme ça, Reg. Répliqua Sirius, agacé. C'est pas ma faute si on en est là. Et elle va très bien, ta princesse.

L'autre lui jeta un regard légèrement courroucé avant de hausser les épaules et de s'agenouiller près du lit. Il sortit de la besace qu'il avait à l'épaule un minuscule flacon au verre ambré qu'il déboucha d'un claquement de doigts et dont il prit une rasade avec une expression dégoûtée. Avant que Tobias n'ait pu se poser de questions, il éloigna la main de Severus de son visage avec une délicatesse surprenante et l'embrassa avec un calme désarmant.

Tobias ferma vivement les yeux et pinça les lèvres de désarroi, refusant d'intégrer l'information aussi dégoûtante qu'improbable qui tentait de se glisser dans son cerveau. Mon fils est un putain de pédé.

Mais, semblait-il, le 'baiser' avait eu un but purement médical : une toux soudaine se fit entendre dans la pièce, et elle ne venait très certainement d'aucun des frères Black -ils avaient une voix plus grave que celle-là. Tobias ne résista qu'une seconde avant de rouvrir les paupières, prudemment, pour observer la scène.

Regulus s'était prudemment éloigné, et caressait calmement l'épaule de Severus alors que celui-ci toussait violemment, penché sur le bord du lit comme s'il allait vomir; Sirius, lui, observait la scène avec un mélange de soulagement et d'agacement, toujours assis par terre.

Voir son fils ainsi, réveillé et avec un air si vulnérable qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait dix ans de moins, fit malgré tout chaud au cœur à Tobias. Pour le coup, il n'avait pas l'air homo du tout, ni même sorcier ou arrogant -il avait l'air du gamin normal qu'il avait élevé avant qu'Eileen ne se mette à le monter contre lui. Il avait l'air de son fils, tout simplement. Sur le coup, il en oublia la tension qu'il avait sentie au cours de la matinée : il était simplement soulagé de le voir en vie, et réveillé...

-Reg...? Appela Severus, d'une voix perdue. Qu'est-ce qui se...?

-Tu en as encore trop fait, pour pas changer, rétorqua Regulus, avec un ton néanmoins légèrement plus doux qu'auparavant. Ne t'agite pas, tu n'es pas en grande forme. Je devais juste te poser des questions pour faire l'antidote correctement.

-...Greyback...?

-Il t'as charcuté le dos, oui, lança le frigo-sur-pattes-selon-Tobias. Et tu as reniflé ton poison par la même occasion, imbécile.

Il y eut un certain silence, tandis que Severus enregistrait l'information et hochait doucement la tête. Tobias fit un petit pas en avant, ne faisant pas un bruit sans même s'en rendre compte, pour mieux apercevoir le visage pâle de son fils.

-...Ton frère?

-Présent, lança Sirius avec un ton aussi détaché que possible qui sonnait un peu forcé aux oreilles de Tobias, se glissant dans le champ de vision du gamin. T'as pas réussi à te débarrasser de moi.

-Tu m'en vois bien attristé, lâcha Severus en appuyant légèrement le coude sur l'oreiller pour jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Où est-ce qu'on est? C'est pas notre planque...

-T'es à Spinner's End, gamin, lança Tobias avant de pouvoir se retenir, la voix un peu cassée par la nervosité, malgré lui.

Severus leva un regard complètement ahuri vers son père, avant de se tourner vers Regulus, puis de retourner vers Tobias, l'air de ne pas être certain de ce qu'il devait croire. Aucun des frères Black n'intervint, observant la scène sans un mot. Le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce était devenu pesant et désagréable, et Tobias eut le temps d'avoir le sentiment pénible qu'une catastrophe s'apprêtait à lui tomber sur la tête avant que Severus ouvre la bouche, l'air raide comme un piquet mais le ton forcé à la nonchalance.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir. Reg, contente-toi de me sortir d'ici. Tout de suite.

**Ah, Severus, sa délicatesse, son tact... Ça va plaire à Papa Snape, ça...**


	4. Bad Kids

**Yop, tout le monde!**

**So... Yep. Une fois de plus, je publie avec un retard monstrueux derrière moi. Une fois de plus, je m'en excuse avec sincérité. Sérieux, je suis une auteure horrible. J'ai glandouillé tout l'été entre les jeux vidéos et les films... Peurdon, lecteurs. *s'incline humblement* J'tenterai de plus le refaire, c'est promis!**

**Plus joyeusement: Merci à tous pour les reviews! (merci spécial aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de réponse personnalisée) Ça motive comme c'est pas permis, de recevoir ces commentaires ^^ Merki tout plein!**

**Du reste: Bon courage à tous pour la rentrée (argh.) et bonne lecture!**

* * *

_I'm a bad kid  
Just like my Mom and Dad made me  
(Bad Kids, Lady Gaga)_

_Je suis un sale môme  
Ainsi que ma mère et mon père m'ont fait  
(Bad Kids, Lady Gaga)_

_-Je ne veux même pas savoir, Reg. Contente-toi de me sortir d'ici. Tout de suite._

Le silence qui suivit ses mots laissa à la panique le temps de se propager dans les veines de Severus alors que la réalisation se rendait à son cerveau : il était à Spinner's End. Il était à Spinner's End, et Tobias était là, Merlin! Comment est-ce que Regulus et son taré de frère avaient pu lui faire une chose pareille? Avaient-ils déjà oublié ce qui s'était passé à Grimmauld Place?

La position assise qu'il avait adoptée avec prudence lui semblait définitivement beaucoup moins stable qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Il ressentait un froid violent jusque dans ses os alors qu'il était conscient de suer à grosses gouttes. Les couleurs de la pièce étaient anormalement criardes, et sa vision était instable, légèrement brouillée. Et c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir vu Tobias se figer avec cette expression blessée sur le visage. Uniquement.

Il ne lui devait strictement rien. Il n'avait pas l'obligation de le regarder dans les yeux.

Ce qui n'empêchait qu'ils devaient quitter Spinner's End _immédiatement_!

-Severus, commença Regulus, maladroitement, après un moment de silence mal à l'aise. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal pour toi, mais-

-P...Pas l'idéal? Répéta-t-il, ahuri par le calme de son petit ami. Regulus, il est _hors de question_ que je reste une foutue minute de plus dans la maison de cette espèce de vieille loque alcoolique, bordel!

Il n'avait même pas _pensé_ aux insultes qu'il venait de hurler. Il avait juste pointé Tobias du doigt, sans le regarder, et avait jeté dans ses mots toute la panique qui lui montait à la gorge, pour essayer de faire comprendre à Regulus l'urgence de la situation. Il y avait bien longtemps que sa langue de vipère avait appris à cracher son venin sans qu'il n'en ait particulièrement envie.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas une partie de son cerveau de lui siffler d'une voix vicieuse qu'il l'avait bien cherché quand la large main de Tobias s'abattit violemment sur sa joue gauche, dans un claquement sonore.

Le coup avait été remarquablement violent, et efficace. La joue en feu, l'estomac en glace, Severus tenta sans grand succès de fermer les yeux pour combattre ses vertiges, aveuglé de points blancs sous ses paupières. Le peu d'équilibre qu'il était parvenu à acquérir en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras l'abandonna sous la choc, et il serait très probablement tombé du lit si une poigne de fer ne l'avait pas forcé à se redresser sur ses genoux en le tirant sans douceur par les cheveux.

Il entendit mal la voix de Tobias, alors qu'il s'efforçait de calmer les réactions de panique de son corps. Les mots n'atteignaient pas son cerveau, se brisaient, se mélangeaient dans ses oreilles cillantes. Il avait uniquement conscience de la fureur dans le ton de son père, du désespoir aussi, subtil, enragé, familier. Et c'était assez pour qu'il ait conscience, aussi, de l'impuissance et de la colère avec laquelle Tobias le secoua tandis qu'il lui criait au visage et que lui demeurait silencieux. Il avait conscience aussi de la rage qui conduisit la deuxième gifle sur sa joue déjà brûlante.

Ça faisait mal.

Il n'essaya pas de se débattre.

Pourtant, la main finit par relâcher sa prise sur ses cheveux, d'un coup, le faisant retomber brusquement contre le matelas inconfortable. Deux autres voix coupèrent la première, tout aussi bruyantes, tout aussi furieuses. Une partie de son cerveau, désagréablement raisonnable, lui sifflait qu'il devait intervenir avant que tout ne dégénère.

Il l'envoya promener.

Il laissa juste sa tête glisser entre ses mains, tremblant jusqu'aux os, sans parvenir à se rappeler d'une bonne raison d'agir. Il avait juste mal. Mal. Mal.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et son corps réagit avant son esprit. Tout devint silencieux.

* * *

-Regulus, il est _hors de question_ que je reste une _foutue_ minute de plus dans la maison de cet espèce de vieille loque alcoolique, bordel!

C'était une limite à ne pas franchir, Sirius le devina dès lors que les mots furent prononcés. Pourtant, il n'eut pas même le temps de cligner des yeux avant qu'une gifle particulièrement sonore ne claque sur la joue de Snape, et que Tobias, livide, ne l'ait forcé à se redresser sur son lit en le tenant par les cheveux. Le Mangemort avait étroitement fermé les yeux, livide.

-Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème?! Hurla le Moldu, secouant son fils qui serra les lèvres sans répondre. Hein? T'as pas à me parler comme ça, p'tit con! Chuis ton père, putain! S'énerva-t-il avec une nouvelle claque, relevant presque aussitôt la main pour en asséner une troisième.

Son poignet fut vivement agrippé par Sirius à cet instant, l'Auror enfin sorti de sa stupeur. Tobias se débattit avec énergie, et il dut mobiliser toute sa force pour parvenir à le maîtriser -et à le pousser, juste à temps, hors de la trajectoire du jet de lumière rouge qui avait surgi de la baguette magique d'un Regulus blême de colère.

Le fait qu'il y reconnaisse immédiatement un Doloris était vraiment, vraiment contrariant. Il se fit avec ironie remarquer que, décidément, la compagnie de deux Mangemorts rompus aux Impardonnables était très, très mauvaise pour lui.

-Reg, n'en rajoute-pas! Parvint-il à s'écrier, exaspéré, tout en maintenant Tobias de force. Et vous, arrêtez tout de s-

-Lâche-le! Hurla Regulus, la voix vibrante de colère. C'est un ordre!

-Lâchez-moi, putain d'anormal, j'vous dis!

Quand et pourquoi était-il devenu le souffre-douleur du monde entier? Laissant passer un grognement contrarié, Sirius utilisa une bonne vieille méthode d'auto-défense Moldue apprise par James -les mains liées derrière les coudes de la victime, serrées sur sa nuque- pour forcer Tobias à se tenir tranquille et adressa à Regulus un regard assassin qui ne sembla pas calmer l'autre pour autant.

-Pousse-toi de mon chemin! Si ce Moldu est capable de frapper Severus sous mon nez-

-Occupe-toi de ton précieux Snivellus, au lieu d'essayer d'étriper son père! Siffla Sirius, de plus en plus agacé par le comportement puéril de son idiot de frère, en faisant un signe de tête vers le Serpentard qui s'était replié sur lui-même, la tête dans les mains, et tremblait comme une feuille.

Son frère lui adressa un regard d'une noirceur qui fit cesser de se débattre Tobias, à défaut d'affecter l'Auror, avant de pousser un soupir et de s'agenouiller près de son petit ami.

-Severus? Appela-t-il, d'une voix -mal- contrôlée.

-Qu'il dise pas qu'il l'a pas mérité! Aboya Tobias, la voix tremblante, se taisant néanmoins d'un seul coup devant la nouvelle œillade assassine de Regulus, qui pinça les lèvres avant de se reporter sur son amant.

-Sev', tout va bien, fit maladroitement le plus jeune des Black, avant de tenter une main réconfortante sur le bras de l'autre. Sev-

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase : à peine touché, son petit ami s'était vivement éloigné de lui, crispé -et, plus alarmant, le bâtard ténébreux avait disparu, laissant sa place à un loup au pelage blanc qui se tapit au sol avec un regard terrifié autour de lui. Les blessures sur son dos paraissaient encore plus alarmantes sur le contraste frappant de blanc et de rouge.

Tobias faillit tomber à la renverse sur Sirius qui le repoussa sans grand ménagement. Regulus, lui, une expression blessée sur le visage, avait fait un pas prudent en arrière, laissant sa zone de sécurité à l'animal, et jeta un regard dépassé à son frère. Celui-ci ne se priva pas de rouler des yeux.

Cette journée était de plus en plus merdique. Vraiment.

-Sirius, appela Regulus, avec une voix froide et pourtant légèrement inquiète. Je... Tu peux...?

-Oh, la ferme, grogna-t-il avec agacement, avant de consentir à se transformer à son tour, reprenant sa forme canine d'une pensée.

Le loup devant lui releva légèrement la tête sans cesser de trembler, poussant un petit jappement mal assuré qui ressemblait presque à une question. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ Padfoot secoua légèrement la tête, grimpant sur le lit pour repousser légèrement l'autre de son museau, sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux. _C'est sans danger, imbécile, calme-toi._

Et ce crétin se calma, enfouissant son museau tremblant dans l'encolure de l'énorme chien noir.

Pour ce que Sirius en savait, Snape n'avait mis que quelques mois à accomplir sa transformation en animagus, après avoir découvert que les Maraudeurs y parvenaient, eux -lors de sa rencontre infortunée avec Moony. Son obstination à vouloir être meilleur qu'eux avait été pour le moins efficace dans la durée : le commun des animagi mettait deux, voire trois ans à se transformer complètement. Néanmoins, l'empressement du Serpentard à compléter sa métamorphose avait aussi son lot de désavantages.

Comme son manque de contrôle sur ses transformations quand il paniquait. Ou ces moments de confusion où l'autre paraissait complètement oublier qui il était réellement, agissant comme un loup isolé et terrifié, mordant tout humain qui se risquait à le toucher.

Et pour ajouter au bon sens de la situation, il ne se calmait jamais aussi facilement que quand l'énorme chien noir qu'était Padfoot se glissait près de lui pour le rassurer.

Sirius se retint de pousser un soupir. Derrière son dos, il entendit Regulus siffler entre ses dents, puis le loup blanc se crispa brusquement quand le cadet des Black s'agenouilla au pied du lit. Regulus parut blessé par la panique du loup, mais se reprit rapidement.

-Severus, appela-t-il, la voix aussi douce qu'elle le pouvait. Sev', c'est moi, Reg, souviens-toi. Tout va bien. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Severus, s'il te plaît...

Le loup releva timidement la tête, clignant des yeux à répétition d'un air aussi perdu qu'effrayé. Sirius observa avec une certaine pitié son frère ravaler sa vexation pour reprendre avec calme :

-Severus, tu me reconnais? J'ai juste besoin de toi un instant. S'il te plaît.

Le loup blanc sembla hésiter, leva timidement ses yeux sombres vers Sirius, puis pencha la tête d'un air incertain. Regulus ferma les yeux une brève seconde avant d'utiliser, une nouvelle fois, sa voix la plus posée.

-Pour le poison. C'est bien l'antidote que tu m'avais appris en septième année, n'est-ce pas? Celui avec l'érable à sucre, le citron et le sang de fées?

Derrière Sirius, un petit bruit ahuri retentit, indiquant que Tobias suivait toujours la conversation. Severus, lui, ne semblait pas avoir entendu son père, fixant toujours Regulus avec un air incertain. Le sorcier pinça les lèvres et réitéra sa question, deux fois, avant d'obtenir un hochement de tête approbatif. Le loup dressa alors les oreilles, l'air proprement horrifié, avant d'enfouir à nouveau son museau dans la fourrure sombre de Sirius. Regulus l'observa faire avec un air peiné avant de soupirer et de recommencer le même manège de mots rassurants, de voix douce, de tentative d'atteindre Severus sous sa forme lupine pour lui demander, cette fois, comment traiter la blessure infligée par Greyback.

Finalement, le loup blanc parvint à hocher une nouvelle fois du chef avant de se mettre à couiner de désespoir et de tenter de couvrir son museau de ses pattes avec une telle ardeur que ça n'en était même pas drôle. Sirius jeta un regard blasé à Regulus avant de se caler de lui-même contre l'animal, comme pour le protéger. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de son frère quand Severus répondit farouchement à l'étreinte canine, tremblant comme une feuille. Il tendit néanmoins l'oreille jusqu'à reconnaître le bruit des pas de Reg qui s'éloignaient, puis la porte qui se fermait. Il devina sans trop de mal que son frère avait entraîné Tobias Snape hors de la pièce, et qu'il était désormais seul avec le loup. C'était probablement pour le mieux s'ils voulaient que Snape se calme.

Dans les bras -les pattes- de son pire ennemi.

Les Serpentards et leur logique...

Sirius observa silencieusement le loup arctique cesser progressivement de trembler et se caler avec un réconfort évident contre lui. Le tableau devait être remarquable, songea-t-il en se calmant lui-même peu à peu, malgré lui. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait encore voulu mettre la situation à profit pour emmerder un maximum Snape une fois que celui-ci aurait repris conscience, mais...

Il haussa légèrement l'encolure, retenant un nouveau soupir. Se moquer de Snivellus ne l'amusait plus. Les Maraudeurs n'existaient plus. Lui devait sa survie et sa liberté à deux Serpentards. Et les deux Serpentards en question se montraient beaucoup trop courageux, à son plus grand agacement, pour qu'il puisse encore les mépriser complètement. Fût-ce Regulus et Snape.

De là à consoler un minuscule loup blanc qui cherchait apparemment à se fondre dans sa fourrure de nuit comme si c'était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde, en revanche...

La bestiole remua un peu pour se caler plus confortablement et poussa un petit jappement de douleur en tordant son dos maltraité, se remettant à trembler et à chouiner. Sirius soupira doucement avant de poser son museau sur l'encolure du loup qui se calma instantanément, tentant d'augmenter encore les zones de contact entre eux.

Le Gryffondor s'autorisa à le trouver adorable, un instant, et à raffermir son étreinte du loup blanc.

De toute façon, Snape oublierait, alors... où était le mal?

Il laissa un silence calme et réconfortant emplir la pièce et se permit d'y trouver, lui-même, un peu de soulagement et de repos.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, un étage plus bas, un silence au contraire tendu, quasiment électrique, s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Tobias, maintenant adossé au frigo, n'avait pas osé protester quand Regulus l'avait entraîné de force hors de la chambre et fixait à présent le sol devant lui avec obstination -même si la position tendue de son corps indiquait clairement qu'il se tenait prêt à réagir au quart de tour en cas d'une attaque qu'il attendait manifestement d'une seconde à l'autre.

Et il avait raison de l'attendre.

L'héritier des Black avait envie de le tuer.

Violemment.

Pourtant, il restait immobile comme une statue, les deux mains posées sur la table de la cuisine et sa respiration rapide entre ses dents serrées dans une futile tentative de garder son calme.

L'intervention de Sirius avait été suffisante pour le ramener -bien malgré lui- à son bon sens : Il ne pouvait se permettre de tuer Snape senior au nom de la paire de gifles qu'il avait données à son petit ami. Non seulement les Impardonnables qui atteignaient leur but étaient-ils un moyen efficace d'être repéré par les Mangemorts, mais, surtout, Severus ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Ils en avaient déjà parlé.

Et c'était pour Sev, uniquement pour lui, que Regulus gardait les mains plaquées sur la table alors qu'elles tremblaient violemment. Parce qu'un bref instant, quand ce type avait osé frapper Severus et le secouer avec autant de violence- et lui hurler dessus comme s'il avait été un chien et la joue de Sev qui avait été si rouge et ses yeux qui refusaient de s'ouvrir et lui qui tremblait et qui avait besoin de lui et maintenant il était hors de portée-, quand il l'avait frappé, Regulus avait ressenti -et le sentiment refusait de s'estomper et il avait tellement tellement envie d'y céder et ce _bâtard_ et bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient encore ici et pourquoi est-ce que Sev avait refusé qu'il le touche- il avait senti un courant électrique danser dans ses mains et dans sa magie, et son sang avait vibré de colère et d'amour en même temps, et les _Détraqueurs, et il faisait froid, et ils l'avaient abandonné tous les deux et il était toujours tellement insignifiant et inutile et faible et il allait mourir ici dans le noir-_

-Je... J'ai pas voulu le frapper, l'gamin, tu sais. Je... J'ai vraiment...

La voix de Snape le fit sursauter brusquement, se redressant sans avoir eu conscience de s'être penché à ce point. Le souffle court, il fixa un bref instant l'homme avant de se rappeler exactement ce qu'il faisait ici et qui était ce type. Il ramena les yeux sur ses mains, un peu perdu.

Le froid de l'haleine des monstres mangeurs d'âmes s'estompait lentement de sa peau. Ses mains crispées n'étaient pas entravées par des chaînes. Il n'y avait pas d'engelures dans ses doigts. Il était loin des ténèbres, et Sirius et Severus étaient tout proches de lui.

Il prit une grande inspiration plus hachée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers Tobias. Une colère sourde continuait de gronder en lui, mais elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa violence précédente et le contrôle fut beaucoup plus simple à reprendre. Il laissa un sourire un peu tordu, pas mal amer, glisser sur ses lèvres en couverture de son écart involontaire et laissa un venin mielleux s'insérer dans ses mots à peine réfléchis.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas vous tuer, Moldu. Parfois, les choses ne se passent pas ainsi qu'on les désirerait.

Un jeu du hasard avait voulu qu'il ne retrouve ses talents de langue de serpent que dans les moments où il n'avait aucune forme de plaisir à les utiliser. Les moments où il avait le moins de contrôle sur son propre esprit. Ces moments où il se demandait où s'arrêtait son pouvoir dans son propre cerveau.

Pour le coup, la satisfaction que lui procura l'expression d'ahurissement inquiet qui se peignit sur les traits de Tobias Snape lui suffit à éloigner la question sans véritablement s'en inquiéter. Quand il tourna le dos au Moldu pour rejoindre ce qui lui servait de salon, ses mains ne tremblaient déjà presque plus.

* * *

Les minutes s'égrainèrent lentement, à partir de là, dans la maison désormais silencieuse de Tobias Snape.

Regulus s'était installé à genoux devant la télévision et avait tiré de sa besace un kit de préparation de potions miniaturisé auquel il avait rendu sa taille normale pour commencer à trancher, mesurer et diviser des portions des ingrédients qu'il avait été quérir le matin en murmurant des mots louche. Une fois qu'il eut transformé la pièce en véritable laboratoire de savant fou -c'était du moins l'image que Tobias en avait, depuis la cuisine où il avait fait son signe de croix à quelques reprises-, il commença à les jeter dans le chaudron qu'il remuait avec une précision douteuse. Il s'interrompit quelques fois, laissant refroidir le message en tirant un épais grimoire de son sac et en se mettant à en déchiffrer les symboles abstraits qui servaient de texte.

Ou, pour le moins, à faire semblant, dans la mesure où ses yeux restèrent résolument rivés sur la même page pendant tout le processus

Tobias, s'il était contrarié au possible par l'installation de plus en plus encombrante du jeune sorcier, n'osa pas lui adresser la parole à nouveau, ayant parfaitement compris qu'il n'échappait à l'ire de Regulus que par un miracle fragile, et que le sorcier n'avait strictement rien à faire de ses explications et de ses justifications.

D'autre part, l'attente muette qui s'était installée dans la maison ne lui avait pas laissé le moindre choix que de s'avouer ce qu'il venait de faire.

Oui, il avait frappé son fils pour une insulte qui n'en était même pas vraiment une.

Oui, il avait _voulu_ le frapper et avait _voulu_ que ça fasse mal, quand Severus avait gâché toute sa bonne volonté en prononçant ces mots.

Oui, il était une vieille loque alcoolique.

Mais, pire que ça, il était un parent raté et pitoyable.

Son soudain accès de rage incontrôlée en était une preuve indéniable. Une preuve qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas effacer ni de la mémoire de Severus, ni de la sienne, ni de celle des frères Black.

Severus réagissait _toujours_ à la panique en crachant des mots blessants. Il l'avait toujours fait, depuis qu'il était un gamin. Il jurait, il insultait, il tentait d'éloigner quiconque était autour de lui -fut-ce pour se protéger, pour réfléchir, pour cacher sa peur, Tobias n'en savait fichtre rien. Mais il aurait dû s'attendre, après le récit de Sirius Black, après les circonstances de leur séparation, à ce que Severus utilise de nouveau de cette technique instinctive si _Prince._

Dix minutes après que Regulus l'ait abandonné dans la cuisine, Tobias prit sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un soupir de désespoir envers sa propre stupidité.

Il n'avait pas vu son fils depuis près de cinq ans. Celui-ci débarquait sur le pas de sa porte, à moitié mort, parce qu'il avait apparemment entrepris de sauver le monde. Et lui pétait les plombs parce que Severus _paniquait_ en se réveillant, à demi en charpie, dans la maison qu'il avait fuie à dix-sept ans.

Il avait sans doute été naïf d'imaginer avoir droit à un nouveau départ avec son fils. Peut-être était-il trop tard. Peut-être était-il un élément que Severus avait rayé de son existence depuis longtemps.

Mais il avait passé cinq longues années à se persuader lui-même qu'il détestait son gamin...

Et il n'avait aucune, aucune envie d'admettre que c'était plus probablement l'inverse qui était vrai.

Et bon sang, Severus n'avait pas le droit de le détester, se répéta-t-il mille fois avec rage. Ce petit imbécile pouvait lui reprocher quelques incidents, bien sûr -mais il était toujours si prompt à courir après! Lui aussi avait de quoi s'excuser -la panique d'aujourd'hui n'était pas comparable à tout ce que le gamin avait toujours fait pour le provoquer, à agir comme sa mère et à être tellement tordu et bizarre, rien que pour l'énerver!

Et même là, ces cris, après tout ce temps... ça ne devait avoir été que pour le contrarier, en y pensant bien, détermina-t-il. Le faire agir violemment contre sa propre volonté, juste pour se donner le bon rôle devant ses tordus d'amis. C'était bien le genre d'agissement que Severus était capable de mettre en place pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Voilà ce qui s'était réellement passé. Et lui qui se traitait de mauvais parent!

L'énervement remplaçant rapidement la honte qu'il avait d'abord ressentie, Tobias décida qu'il attendrait que son fils ait reprit forme humaine -encore une bizarrerie- pour lui offrir sa dernière chance. Il était capable de se montrer magnanime, lui aussi -et puis, Severus avait bel et bien été blessé, il avait droit au bénéfice du doute. Il s'expliquerait probablement après cela, n'est-ce pas?

L'esprit soulagé par sa propre réalisation, Tobias chercha à quoi il pourrait s'occuper en attendant que Severus daigne cesser son cirque, en haut. Il détermina que boire maintenant et donner raison à Severus devant ses amis serait foutrement déplacé dans la situation; et son bureau était beaucoup trop proche de l'endroit où se trouvait Regulus Black pour qu'il tente de s'en approcher pour y travailler. S'il savait désormais ce qui s'était passé en haut, il se doutait bien que ce type tordu ne voudrait rien entendre, et il finit par se résigner à nettoyer un peu le massacre qu'était devenu sa cuisine, abandonnant l'idée de faire effacer les taches de sang à Sirius. Il frotta longuement toutes les portes des armoires, y replaça leur contenu, et se mit pour finir à tenter, tant qu'à y être, de mettre un certain ordre sur le comptoir encombré et sale.

Parce que le temps s'écoulait et qu'il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre en attendant que Severus ou Sirius ne se manifeste, simplement.

Aucun lien avec le fait qu'il se rappelait distinctement, tout à coup, de l'agacement perpétuel de son fils quand il rentrait de l'école pour trouver la maison salie ou en désordre. Aucun. Si l'autre pédale en haut avait un problème avec sa maison, il n'avait qu'à la ranger elle-même. Il ne rangeait que pour s'occuper.

Le silence s'obstina un long moment, ponctué du bruit de l'éponge sur le comptoir de bois, des pages que Regulus avait fini par se rappeler de tourner, et du vent violent qui s'était mis à souffler contre les vitres quand le soleil matinal s'était décidé à se cacher derrière d'épais nuages blancs et gris. Un certain malaise finit par monter au rez-de-chaussée, tant les deux jeunes hommes à l'étage supérieur se tenaient silencieux. À un moment, n'y tenant plus, Tobias poussa un léger juron et voulut emprunter les escaliers pour aller voir à quoi ils perdaient leur temps -Severus exagérait dans son numéro!-, mais fut interrompu par la voix froide et, à nouveau, soigneusement distanciée de Regulus.

-Non.

Simple. Clair. Et menaçant. Tobias grimaça en se demandant combien de temps encore il devrait agir comme s_'il_ était l'envahisseur désagréable dans cette situation -c'était sa maison, putain!-, puis se remit à contrecoeur à frotter les taches les plus récalcitrantes de la cuisine, prenant son mal en patience.

Finalement, midi avait sonné sur la vieille pendule du salon depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand, enfin, le pas prudemment lent de Sirius Black se fit entendre à l'étage, puis dans les escaliers. Regulus et Tobias relevèrent la tête, cent questions dans les yeux, uniquement pour le voir secouer la tête avec fatigue.

-Il dort, répondit-il avec une certaine lassitude. Et il ne s'est pas retransformé. J'ai mis une plombe à le calmer, il se remettait à chouiner dès que je bougeais. Il était salement secoué.

Les reproches muets qui accompagnaient l'information firent serrer les lèvres de contrariété à Tobias, mais il choisit de ne pas commenter. Severus devait avoir amélioré ses capacités d'acteur, tout simplement. Il avait bien décortiqué la situation plus tôt, et il n'avait rien à se reprocher, si ça n'était d'être tombé dans le piège de son fils. Rien d'autre.

-L'antidote pour le poison est presque prêt, répondit Regulus en se détournant vers son chaudron.

Sirius avait la nette impression que son frère, une fois de plus, refuserait de le regarder dans les yeux tant que Snape Junior ne serait pas revenu à son état normal. Et, une fois de plus, il était plutôt soulagé de cette décision. Il ne voulait pas être la cible de l'agacement de son frère quand celui-ci était délaissé par son petit ami.

-Tu avais tous les ingrédients? Préféra-t-il relancer, décidant d'éviter le sujet tabou.

-C'est une potion extrêmement élémentaire, renifla Regulus. À part le sang de fée, tous les ingrédients peuvent être trouvés quasiment n'importe où. Severus se disait que personne n'y penserait, pour un poison si compliqué, et que ça assurerait la mort de ses victimes.

Les deux frères levèrent un regard surpris quand Tobias poussa un juron à mi-voix, digérant visiblement toujours aussi mal l'idée que son fils soit un tueur.

-Et pour sa blessure? S'enquit Sirius en se tournant à nouveau vers son frère. Tu as une potion, quelque chose?

-De l'essence de dictame et quelques runes suffiront, rétorqua son frère comme si c'était l'évidence-même. Simplement, je ne peux rien soigner tant qu'il reste du poison dans le corps.

-Ça prendra encore longtemps? Demanda Tobias avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Regulus lui jeta un regard glacial, comme s'il estimait que le simple fait de poser la question tenait du blasphème. Tobias soutint son regard de son mieux malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait, puis le jeune sorcier soupira et se tourna vers son frère pour répondre.

-On devrait pouvoir repartir d'ici demain soir, pas avant, l'informa-t-il avec, à nouveau, toute la froideur qui était la sienne à son arrivée. Si les Mangemorts ne nous ont pas encore trouvés, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas où nous sommes, mais je ne veux pas qu'on s'éternise. On ne connaît pas les environs, et il y a celui-là à considérer, ajouta-t-il en considérant Tobias d'un bref coup d'oeil méprisant.

-Vous ne partirez pas d'ici avant que j'aie eu une discussion avec mon fils! Intervint celui-ci avec toute l'autorité qu'il pouvait utiliser.

-Il me semble que vous vous êtes bien résumés vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, lâcha Sirius dans une pâle copie de la froideur de son frère, qui était néanmoins assez efficace en elle-même. Snape décidera lui-même s'il a un mot à vous dire avant de partir, ce dont je doute.

Apparemment, la paire de claques qu'il avait vues en haut l'avait complètement refroidi dans le peu de sympathie qu'il avait pu accumuler par rapport à Tobias lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la situation de Severus. Tobias se retint de peu de leur hurler, à tous les deux, avec leur air si sûrs d'eux, s'ils étaient complètement bouchés pour ne pas avoir compris que ça n'était pas _sa_ faute à lui, mais bien celle de Severus. Et il ne se retint que par instinct de survie en apercevant à nouveau le regard de tueur du cadet. Il choisit de hausser les épaules et de se remettre à frotter le comptoir. Il entendit Sirius rejoindre son frère dans le salon. Tous deux discutèrent à mi-voix une longue partie de l'après-midi, mentionnant des cachettes, des Mangemorts, des Horcruxes et d'autres trucs complètement tordus que le Moldu décida de ne pas tenter de comprendre.

Severus, lui, ne se réveilla pas de la journé continua de dormir comme un bienheureux, toujours sous forme de loup, même quand Regulus lui fit boire son remède à base de sang et de plantes.

Et ce fut uniquement la curiosité qui poussa Tobias à demander au sorcier s'il n'y avait pas moyen d'améliorer le goût de la mixture que l'odeur laissait deviner horrible. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de se souvenir que Severus avait des goûts de fichue princesse par rapport à la bouffe.

**Tobias est un perso pas évident à écrire... Tant de mauvaise foi dans un seul corps... =/**

**Par contre, c'est p't-êt' mon côté sadique, mais je m'amuse bien avec Reg =) Et avec les deux cabots, aussi. J'adore observer ces bestioles. Et les loups arctiques, c'est trop la classe, comme bestiole.**

**Un biscuit en forme de loup blanc pour chaque review~!**


	5. Battent La Mesure et Jamais Ne Dérogent

**Yop! Merci pour toutes les reviews!**

**Ce chapitre a un brin traîné en longueur, je plaide coupable, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée au cours des dernières semaines. Pour compenser, il est pas mal long, et, surtout, l'action revient! (Bah oui, parce qu'où peut-on trouver du Comfort si on écrit pas de Hurt avant?)**

**Pour ceux d'entre vous qui suivraient mes autres fics, s'il en est, rassurez vous, je travaille toujours sur toutes mes histoires. D'ailleurs, je dis ça à tout hasard, mais, éventuellement, ceux qui suivent le Pensionnat pourraient peut-être relire les derniers chapitres, pour se rappeler un brin de quoi il était question. Juste en passant. =)**

**Et pi aussi... Si quelqu'un sait où se trouve l'hiver, je le vois pas beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Vous lui direz de m'e-mailer si vous le croisez, il me doit quarante centimètres de neige!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_"Fort de l'enthousiasme de ses vingt ans, il était certain de mener sa barque  
Différemment de celle de ses parents, "Moi vous verrez, je vais laisser ma marque"  
Qu'il leur disait, un peu arrogant, alors qu'il avait toute la vie devant  
Mais les aiguilles tout au fond de l'horloge, battent la mesure et jamais ne dérogent..."_  
_(L'Horloge_, _les Cowboys Fringants)_

Le reste de la soirée, à Spinner's End, s'était déroulée dans un calme relatif.

Environ deux heures après que Regulus eut fait boire à Severus l'antidote au poison qu'il avait ingéré, le loup avait finalement repris forme humaine. Contrairement à ce qu'avaient attendu les frères Black, leur camarade ne se réveilla pas pour autant, son besoin de repos étant manifestement plus conséquent que ce que Regulus avait estimé pour se remettre de sa presque-mort. Le cadet des Black avait passé près d'une demi-heure à tracer des runes sur ses blessures avec ce qu'il appelait de l'essence de dictame qui referma avec une efficacité surnaturelle les griffures sur son dos. Mais là aussi, Severus s'était contenté de battre des paupières à quelques reprises avant de se rendormir.

À la fin de la soirée et alors que Tobias commençait à se demander s'ils allaient passer la nuit debout à se faire des messes basses, Sirius et Regulus avaient finalement libéré son salon, le plus jeune pour sortir de la maison et le plus vieux pour rejoindre Tobias et l'informer -le mot était bien choisi : il n'avait pas été question de quelque négociation que ce fût dans l'affaire- qu'ils établissaient le campement pour la nuit. Sirius avait expliqué à Tobias que Regulus craignait toujours une attaque de Mangemorts et qu'ils mèneraient donc la garde à tour de rôle.

Rassurant, pour sûr.

Il demanda ensuite où se trouvait la chambre qu'avait occupée Severus à l'époque où il vivait encore à Spinner's End, hochant ensuite la tête pour aller s'installer, sans hésitation aucune, dans ladite pièce. Severus étant lui-même toujours endormi dans la chambre de son père, Tobias mit un instant à comprendre, planté là dans la cuisine par Sirius, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre le canapé du salon.

Le vieux canapé dont le tissu rugueux était transpercé en plusieurs endroits par les ressorts pointus qu'il peinait à contenir.

Joie et bonheur.

Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire? Balancer Severus hors de son lit? Balancer Sirius hors du sien? Aller à l'hôtel du coin et laisser sa maison entre les mains des trois sorciers?

Non seulement l'idée elle-même était détestable, mais il attirerait les questions du voisinage s'il découchait. Et Tobias Snape ne voulait pas attirer les questions du voisinage. D'autant qu'avec les psychopathes qui semblaient aux trousses du gamin et de ses amis, il ne comptait pas ébruiter plus que nécessaire leur présence. Il n'allait pas risquer de se faire remarquer avec ces trois-là dans le coin; pas question d'être mêlé à des affaires suspectes de mafieux sorciers. Il n'avait déjà pas sa place dans ce monde, il n'allait pas en plus se frotter à leurs criminels...

À contrecoeur, Tobias consentit donc à aller dormir dans l'infâme canapé. Après s'être persuadé de son mieux que, oui, si les frères Black avaient voulu le tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

Il ne rejoignit néanmoins Morphée qu'après s'être assuré d'avoir son vieux fusil -chargé et déverrouillé- à portée de la main. Pour le principe.

* * *

Le soleil avait déjà envahi de ses pâles rayons la pièce dans laquelle Severus se trouvait lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, . Un peu confus sur sa situation, conscient d'une douleur diffuse dans l'ensemble des muscles de son dos, il se redressa lentement en détaillant son environnement.

Des bribes de souvenirs, flous et vagues, lui revinrent progressivement alors qu'il découvrait les oreillers rugueux sur lesquels il avait dormi, les draps désormais tachés par son propre sang dont il chercha un moment l'origine. Un mal de tête persistant lui embrumait le cerveau et l'empêchait de se rappeler précisément des circonstances de son sommeil. Habitué désormais à ces migraines trop fréquentes à son goût, il prit sa tête entre ses mains dans ce qui était devenu un rituel et murmura quelques sortilèges d'engourdissement de la douleur, parvenant petit à petit à se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il se rappelait vaguement d'une attaque... Les Mangemorts, l'explosion... Et ensuite..?

Ensuite... Ensuite il avait tenté de sauver ces Moldus qui avaient été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, contre la volonté de Regulus, non?... Et puis... Greyback lui avait sauté dessus... Il avait eu conscience de sa propre panique, des cris des frères Black, de la souffrance inhumaine de sentir son dos lacéré par les griffes du monstre... Et il avait eu le réflexe de détruire une fiole de poison gazeux dans sa main dans l'espoir de tuer le loup-garou pour ensuite respirer presque autant de la mort en bouteille que sa victime. Et après...

Après, tout était diffus, comme dans un brouillard, constata-t-il en se frottant le front avec frustration. Il s'était accroché plus ou moins inconsciemment à Sirius et Regulus pendant qu'ils continuaient de fuir... Poursuivis... Et ils avaient fini par atterrir... Ici? Où qu'ils soient, la situation semblait s'être calmée, et les Mangemorts ne les avaient visiblement pas rattrapés...

Il s'était réveillé à quelques reprises, lui semblait-il... Regulus avait toujours été dans le coin, non? À... Le soigner, naturellement : il était vivant, ce qui était déjà, sans doute, un miracle. Il passa une main prudente dans son dos : la peau y était lisse, encore sensible. Rien à voir avec la boucherie qui aurait dû s'y trouver. Son petit ami avait fait des merveilles...

Black, ensuite... Black devait être vivant, il était sûr de l'avoir aperçu depuis qu'il était au repos... Une présence toujours aussi agressive, mais rassurante à sa façon, constante autour de lui... Oui, Sirius devait être vivant. Severus poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, essayant de ne pas se demander si les Moldus, eux, avaient pu être sauvés entre-temps.

Entre-temps... Combien de temps avait-il dormi ainsi? Il se sentait en pleine forme, mais savait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de passer plus de quelques jours au même endroit... Regulus avait dû se ronger les ongles de nervosité par sa faute s'il avait dormi plus d'une nuit- ce qui lui semblait hautement probable par ailleurs: l'attaque avait eu lieu au crépuscule, le soleil brillait par la fenêtre qu'il apercevait du coin de l'oeil, et il se sentait trop reposé pour quelqu'un qui n'avait dormi que quelques heures... Où avaient pu passer les deux autres?

Après avoir glissé une main dans sa poche et laissé échapper de soulagement en y trouvant sa baguette, il se redressa avec un peu de difficulté en s'appuyant à la table de chevet, notant avec une grimace que sa cape et sa chemise reposaient sur le sol, déchiquetées et imbibées de sang coagulé à présent. Inutile d'espérer pouvoir les remettre un jour. Il regarda autour de lui sans trop d'espoir de trouver des vêtements, puis cligna des yeux de surprise en apercevant presque immédiatement un T-shirt noir, Moldu, sur le pied du lit. Où Regulus avait-il pu trouver ça...? D'ailleurs, se demanda-t-il enfin en jetant un œil autour de lui, où étaient-i...

La situation le rattrapa d'un coup, violemment, quand il repéra d'un même coup d'oeil les meubles familiers de la pièce, le nom de la compagnie de bois du coin sur le T-shirt, et qu'il ressentit soudainement les picotements diffus dans sa joue. Il savait _parfaitement_ où il était.

Les mains tremblantes, il déplia le T-shirt, sentant une montée de bile dans sa gorge en découvrant l'inscription sur la poche pectorale du vêtement. C'était vieux, un peu décousu par endroits. Le logo de la compagnie était presque effacé. Le nom de l'employé et sa fonction, eux, étaient encore parfaitement lisibles, et si familiers à Severus qu'il lâcha le vêtement d'un geste brusque, comme s'il s'était attendu à être mordu. Et pour cause.

_Tobias Snape – Chargement _

Tobias Snape. Employé au chargement des camions chez Greenwood Industries, usine de préparation du bois pour un usage industriel.

Greenwood, usine sale qui fournissait presque tous les misérables revenus des misérables habitants du misérable village de Spinner's End.

Spinner's End. L'Enfer sur Terre, dans un patelin Moldu oublié du reste du monde, près d'une rivière polluée, sans arbre, avec des façades grises, des déchets sur les trottoirs, des voisins froids au regard méprisant pour le _gamin Snape_, le tordu, le fils de la folle, qui n'avait pas sa place dans cet univers.

Spinner's End.

Il était de retour à Spinner's End, chez Tobias. La même maison retirée et sale qu'il avait fuie cinq ans plus tôt, quand il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se mêler aux Moldus et à leur stupidité. Quand il était parti pour refaire le monde.

La foutue maison où il n'avait pas voulu retourner, jamais, et le même père qu'il n'avait jamais voulu revoir.

À présent, réveillé, il pouvait sentir l'odeur légère et familière de l'alcool et du feu de bois, il reconnaissait le toit de la maison voisine qui était visible par la fenêtre de la chambre de Tobias. Il était de retour à Spinner's.

Sa joue le brûlait douloureusement tandis qu'il fixait le T-shirt par terre. Il se rappelait, à présent, de ce qui s'était passé à son réveil...

Il n'avait jamais voulu revenir pour de bonnes raisons. Cette rencontre était exactement ce qu'il avait craint depuis ses dix-sept ans.

Et les Mangemorts étaient à leurs trousses... Alors qu'ils étaient chez son père...

Regulus l'avait-il même laissé en vie? Son petit ami aurait parfaitement pu réagir en tuant son père pour un mot de trop, alors pour des claques... Regulus ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il était aussi coupable que Tobias dans tout ça... Regulus ne pouvait pas comprendre grand chose, en ce moment, remarqua une partie cynique de son esprit qu'il fit taire aussitôt. Regulus avait besoin de lui, en cet instant. Plus que jamais. Pas d'être rabaissé alors qu'il souffrait plus que lui et Sirius réunis de la situation.

Et Sirius... Sirius avait été là. Il aurait pu intervenir et éviter le meurtre, n'est-ce pas?

Severus se passa une main sur le visage, honteux au souvenir de la scène qu'il avait involontairement causée à son réveil. Toute cette histoire était... un grand bordel. Les frères Black avaient été inquiets pour lui et avaient réagi sous le coup de la panique, il n'avait rien à leur reprocher, se raisonna-t-il. Quant à Tobias...

Sa joue le picotait toujours.

La culpabilité aussi.

Le plus tôt ils quitteraient cette maison, le mieux cela vaudrait. Pour tout le monde.

Il considéra d'un coup d'oeil le T-shirt de Greenwood Industries resté par terre, avant de secouer la tête.

Son dos achèverait mieux de guérir à l'air que sous un tissu. Tout simplement.

Les jambes légèrement flageolantes, il passa prudemment le nez hors de la chambre, avant de traverser le couloir et de descendre les escaliers, reprenant sans y penser la démarche silencieuse qu'il y avait toujours utilisée, évitant les marches grinçantes avec habileté. Il s'immobilisa à quelques marches à peine de l'étage inférieur, à un endroit où il savait pouvoir voir sans être vu. Il tendit le cou.

La cuisine était déserte. Et rangée.

Le détail le fit tiquer, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

* * *

Sirius siffla entre ses dents en parant de justesse un maléfice particulièrement vicieux de Regulus, et eut juste le temps de conjurer un deuxième bouclier avant qu'un deuxième sortilège ne s'écrase dessus. Il leva un nouveau charme de défense juste devant lui, en prévision de la prochaine attaque -et s'écrasa lamentablement dessus quand son cadet transplana derrière lui en moins d'une seconde pour lui envoyer un sortilège directement dans le dos.

La souffrance brute du sortilège et l'agacement d'avoir été eu si stupidement le firent jurer à nouveau et il se retourna pour attaquer à son tour.

_-INCENDIO!_

Des flammes sauvages, alimentées de magie brute, brûlèrent quelques instants avec ardeur tandis qu'un sourire triomphant glissa sur ses lèvres asséchées; il en manqua la riposte vive de son frère et n'eut guère le temps de réagir suffisament vite pour éviter que le feu ne se change en aiguilles de glace qui le frappèrent avec force et l'obligèrent à mettre un bras devant ses yeux pour les protéger. Un nouveau maléfice le jeta au sol avant qu'il n'ait même crié de douleur.

Le souffle court, le corps douloureux et la rage de l'humiliation dans la gorge, il resta étalé sur la terre froide de longues secondes, paupières closes, tandis que le pas claquant de Regulus s'approchait calmement de lui.

-Quand vas-tu te décider à utiliser des informulés? Lâcha avec mépris la voix de son frère. J'aurais le temps de conjurer trois _Protego_ avant que ton sort ne me touche.

-Tu _triches_, siffla-t-il en levant des yeux accusateurs vers Reg. Tu n'avais jamais dit qu'on pouvait transplaner.

-Et évidemment, Bellatrix te préviendra avant de le faire, _elle._

_-_Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un idiot! S'énerva Sirius en se remettant péniblement sur ses pieds. Je me suis planté, c'est bon? Ça aurait pu t'arriver!

-Ce qui explique pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à toi...

-Pardonne-moi de ne pas m'être entraîné à tuer depuis mes quinze ans! Grinça le plus vieux avant de lever sa baguette magique d'un geste, invoquant un Sectumsempra que Regulus para avec facilité pour répliquer aussitôt.

Tobias Snape, dans un coin, depuis longtemps oublié des deux frères, observait la scène qui se déroulait dans sa cour arrière avec un mélange de fascination, de mépris et de peur. Il avait hurlé, au début, tout en pointant les maisons de ses voisins _normaux_, avant de se voir affirmer que des sortilèges de dissimulation étaient en place depuis le début de l'« entraînement » et qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'en faire...

... Outre le fait que « l'entraînement » atteignait des niveaux de violence d'autant plus terrifiants que la magie employée par ces deux tordus était spectaculaire.

Et le plus vieux avait qualifié Severus de « petit crétin de génie »... Tobias n'avait pas envie de le voir dans un duel comme celui auquel se livraient les deux frères. Son fils avait toujours été un faiblard sans aucune forme de combativité, il devait être écrasé pitoyablement dans un entraînement pareil. Si le nom d'entraînement était applicable à... ça.

Lui aurait été plus prompt à qualifier ça de l'évacuation d'une haine manifeste entre les deux petits cons de sorciers. Mais on ne lui demandait pas son avis.

C'était la vingtième, peut-être la trentième fois que le manège se répétait, insupportable et frustrant pour Sirius. Regulus lançait attaque sur attaque, les traits impassibles, évitant les sortilèges, les parant, paraissant danser plus qu'il ne combattait tant ses gestes s'enchaînaient naturellement. Sirius, les dents serrées, ne pouvait que tenter de résister, pitoyablement, à trébucher, à bloquer gauchement les attaques, jusqu'à ce que son cadet lui porte un coup de grâce, frappant comme un serpent là où Sirius avait oublié de lever sa garde.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marchait pas?! Il était champion de duel chez les Aurors! Il avait passé avec brio la formation en combat magique! Alors pourquoi est-ce que son fichu petit frère, sans aucune formation magique, était-il si ridiculement habile à le battre?

Plus il était jeté au sol, plus il se sentait furieux. Et plus il était furieux, plus, il se déconcentrait et plus les humiliations se multipliaient. Il eut l'impression puis la certitude que c'était pour lui faire payer que Regulus avait proposé cette séance d'entraînement. Tout naturellement, _ça_ n'était pas particulièrement bon pour son humeur non plus.

-_IMPEDIMENTA!_

Le sortilège ricocha sur un bouclier parfaitement exécuté, et il n'eut que le temps de se jeter hors du chemin pour l'éviter avant que la riposte muette de Regulus ne le projette à nouveau au sol. Il jura entre ses dents, devinant la satisfaction dans la voix froide de son frère alors qu'il reprenait :

-Quand apprendras-tu à te battre correctement? Ce n'est pas un jeu, Sirius. Ce genre de mauvais pas peut nous coûter beaucoup.

-Et c'est ton combat impeccable qui a sauvé la peau de ta princesse, quand Greyback lui est tombé dessus? Contre-attaqua le Gryffondor dans un sifflement furieux. Tes techniques l'ont protégé, ton Mangemort, peut-être?

Du coin de l'oeil, Sirius repéra Tobias Snape qui les fixait avec un air tout à fait attentif, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas vu la nécessité de l'éloigner quand il s'était mis à observer leurs combats, mais à présent, la colère grondant dans sa gorge était décuplée par l'agacement que lui causait la présence du Moldu. Une satisfaction sauvage et un peu cruelle apaisa pourtant brièvement la fureur du Gryffondor en voyant Regulus se figer à sa remarque et serrer légèrement les dents, une courte seconde, avant que ses traits ne reprennent l'expression indifférente habituelle.

-Severus est très bien remis de ses blessures- commença-t-il avec une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

-Grâce à toi, pour sûr, l'interrompit Sirius avec un sourire froid, en se redressant sur ses genoux. Tu lui a sauvé la vie, non? Tu as tout arrangé, pour lui, pas vrai? C'est bien pour ça que tu es si calme ce matin, hein?

En voyant son frère pâlir et serrer les mâchoires, un instant, un regard incertain et brisé dans les yeux, Sirius faillit regretter ses mots, s'excuser -Regulus avait foutrement le droit de se défouler dans un entraînement dans pareilles circonstances, et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait fait des efforts pour être civil malgré tout au cours des dernières heures- mais, avant qu'il ne puisse s'exécuter, son cadet avait repris une fois de plus l'expression froide et distante qu'il utilisait depuis des années. Sirius se promit, sincèrement, de ne pas s'emporter quand l'autre rétorquerait à nouveau, regrettant déjà son éclat de colère.

Et, vraiment, c'était son intention. Vraiment.

Mais Regulus avait des capacités remarquables pour frapper là où ça faisait mal, quand on ne l'attendait pas.

-Tout naturellement, mon frère. Tout comme _tu_ as protégé si _habilement_ Potter et sa _Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Sirius vit rouge, littéralement, et poussa un rugissement de colère avant de se transformer en chien et de sauter à la gorge de Regulus, qui avait manifestement attendu l'attaque et qui le projeta par terre d'un bouclier aussi invisible que puissant. Étourdi, Sirius n'eut que le temps de situer le haut et le bas avant que la voix de son frère ne résonne à nouveau, avec, cette fois, l'accent de déséquilibre, de joie désaxée qui le faisait ressembler à Bellatrix.

La fureur du plus vieux céda librement la place à la panique tandis qu'il reprenait sa forme humaine.

-Je fais tout ce que je peux pour Severus, déclara Regulus. Tout, Sirius. _Toi_... Toi, tu... Tu te _fous_ de lui, comme quand vous étiez gamins... Tu es -tu... Tu ne fais que le _blesser_ et-

-Reg, calme-toi, marmonna-t-il, alarmé, en voyant le sourire et les yeux pourtant brillants de larmes de son frère au fur et à mesure que celui-ci perdait manifestement le contrôle. Reg, je suis désol-

-TU MENS! Le coupa Regulus, perdant son sourire d'un coup. Tu -tu crois que je suis un imbécile?! Je suis capable de remarquer comment tu le regardes!

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler, tout le contrôle qu'il avait pu avoir dessus s'était évaporé en quelques secondes. La nervosité que Regulus était parvenue à contenir depuis l'attaque de Greyback reprenait ses droits -au pire moment. Sirius déglutit péniblement, regrettant son éclat sans oser faire un geste pour reculer avec la baguette de son frère pointée droit entre ses deux yeux.

-Regulus, souffla-t-il en essayant de prendre une voix bien plus calme qu'il ne l'était; arrête ça. Je ne vais rien lui faire, à Snape. Je te promets...

La fin de sa phrase mourut devant le regard agité de Regulus, qui tremblait légèrement et ne semblait plus guère l'entendre de toute façon. La bouche du plus jeune se crispa un instant et Sirius ferma vivement les yeux en attendant un sortilège qui ne vint jamais. À la place, une voix incertaine, affaiblie, perça le silence de mort qui s'était installé dans la cour.

-Reg...?

Sirius rouvrit prudemment un œil, retenant un soupir de soulagement en voyant Severus, debout à la porte de la maison, qui fixait avec confusion un Regulus toujours tremblant, mais les yeux désormais vides de la lueur de folie qui les avait animés plus tôt. Le soulagement, toutefois, fut de courte durée, remplacé par une bouffée d'agacement en réalisant que cet imbécile de Snape était sorti de la maison torse nu, s'exposant à un rhume qui les ralentirait encore davantage -l'égoïste.

-...Tout va bien? S'enquit le Serpentard, l'air de parfaitement savoir qu'il venait d'interrompre une catastrophe.

-Oui, répondit Sirius en se remettant sur ses pieds. Juste un peu d'entraînement. Content de te revoir dans le monde des vivants, Belle au Bois Dormant.

Une petite crispation au coin gauche des lèvres du Mangemort lui indiqua que l'autre souriait, ce qui lui réchauffa brièvement le cœur, avant de croiser le regard noir que lui jetait Regulus. Severus le remarqua aussi, visiblement, et serra alors doucement la main de Regulus dans la sienne pour avoir son attention.

-Tu as fait un miracle sur mon dos, Reg'. Je te remercie.

-...Tu n'as... plus mal? S'enquit le plus jeune en fixant leurs deux mains, sa voix cassée et fatiguée rassurant quelque peu Sirius -ce Regulus-là était de nouveau en contrôle de lui-même, et il en était le premier soulagé.

-Presque plus. J'ai été au lit longtemps...?

-Deux jours, intervint Sirius en dépassant son frère pour jeter sa cape sur les épaules de Snape avec une désinvolture retrouvée, le faisant tressaillir. Et si tu pouvais éviter d'y retourner avec une pneumonie, on n'a pas que ça à faire, princesse.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, souffla le Serpentard sans cesser de caresser gentiment la main de Regulus -qui avait tourné un regard dégoûté vers son frère. Quand est-ce qu'on repart?

-...Pas avant demain, répondit Regulus après quelques secondes de silence, retrouvant une indifférence de surface parfaitement contrôlée en réalisant que c'était à lui que Severus s'adressait. Les Mangemorts ne tarderont pas à nous localiser, mais au point où nous en sommes, une nuit de repos supplémentaire ne te fera pas de mal, et nous réorganiser ici plutôt qu'ailleurs ne changera rien.

-Minute, papillon, intervint brusquement Tobias, qui avait silencieusement suivi l'échange jusqu'alors, intrigué. Comment ça, ils ne tarderont pas à vous localiser? Et moi, là-dedans?

Sursaut, mouvement de recul, éclat de douleur dans le regard, Sirius ne manqua pas les émotions qui passèrent en un quart de seconde dans la posture de Snape quand celui-ci réalisa soudainement que son père avait été là et se permettait de se mêler à la conversation. Regulus, lui, leva légèrement le nez pour toiser le Moldu, le temps de répondre avec un ton hautain :

-Vous, vous n'aurez pas de problème si vous vous tenez sage. Faute de quoi, je me ferai personnellement un plaisir de vous massacrer avant les Mangemorts

-Reg'...

-Il t'a frappé une fois, Sev. Qu'il recommence et je ne réponds de rien, prévint le Serpentard avec froideur.

-Ce qui s'est passé hier était... accidentel, lâcha Tobias en ayant l'air de cracher ses mots plus qu'il ne les prononçait. J'ai aucune intention de m'énerver contre Severus s'il ne me provoque pas.

_C'est ça, on va surtout s'assurer que vous ne soyez pas seuls dans une pièce d'ici notre départ, oui_, songea Sirius en voyant Snape junior serrer les dents et baisser le nez sans répondre. Il sentit une pointe d'agacement monter en lui avant de se secouer. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de ces histoires. Ils quitteraient Spinner's tous les trois et oublieraient tout ça du mieux qu'ils le pourraient. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-De toute façon, reprit Regulus comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, nous avons à discuter avant de partir, et je veux préparer quelques potions. On a utilisé presque tous les médicaments que tu avais préparés et tu as détruit notre dernière fiole de poison quand Greyback t'as sauté dessus.

-Ça me va, répondit Snape en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à son père. Je vais... Je vais aller me laver, rapidement, histoire de me réveiller, et je vous rejoins tous les deux d'ici vingt minutes.

Regulus hocha légèrement la tête, les yeux sur la main de son petit ami qui tenait toujours la sienne. Severus, qui n'avait guère suivi son regard, sursauta quand, juste avant d'entrer dans la maison, il fut retenu par le poignet et que son amant l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

Sirius détourna les yeux, le temps de ravaler le sentiment désagréable qui lui nouait la gorge. Il croisa un bref instant le regard figé de Tobias Snape, qui avait apparemment eu le même mouvement.

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils dans une expression de méfiance, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec une indifférence feinte.

Il n'aimait pas voir son petit frère embrasser le Roi des Graisseux. Simplement. Rien de surprenant là-dedans.

Il suivit Regulus à l'intérieur de la maison, quelques instants après, sans pourtant faire le moindre commentaire.

Il se retourna en constatant que Tobias ne suivait pas et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, le sourcil haussé. Le Moldu renifla d'un air relativement mal à l'aise.

-J'ai b'soin d'un peu d'temps loin de vos conneries anormales, OK? Z'avez envahi mon salon, j'peux bien avoir ma cour pour moi tout seul, maintenant que vous avez fini de faire les clowns, il m'semble!

Et sur ce, il se laissa choir sur une chaise de bois dans un état discutable, tournant vivement le dos à Sirius. Celui-ci secoua brièvement la tête avant de fermer la porte de la maison derrière lui. Si Snape se sentait mal avec le fait que son fils embrasse des garçons, grand bien lui en fasse. Il s'en préoccupait déjà bien trop lui-même pour s'inquiéter de ce que pouvait penser le Moldu.

* * *

Severus fixait le plafond, silencieux et immobile, depuis près de deux heures.

Il était incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Fût-ce à cause de la douleur de son dos qui s'était réveillée dans son absence de mouvements ou de la nuit très largement prolongée des derniers jours, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil.

Non pas qu'il eût pu mieux dormir s'il avait été épuisé et en meilleur état, naturellement.

Pas maintenant. Et pas ici.

Pas à Spinner's End.

Dans une pièce où il s'était réfugié pendant les orages, des éternités plus tôt, avant que tout ne dégénère. Dans un lit dont les draps avaient l'odeur du whisky et de l'after-shave de Tobias Snape, qui, fut un temps, avait été familière et réconfortante. Avant.

Maintenant... Cette odeur, cette pièce, lui donnaient envie de foutre le camp et de nier qu'il y avait jamais remis les pieds.

Il ne _voulait_ _pas_ repenser à sa relation avec son père. Il ne voulait _pas_ se demander pourquoi cette paire de claques lui avait fait si mal. Il ne voulait _pas_ se demander pourquoi il avait en même temps eu le sentiment de l'avoir méritée.

Il ferma les paupières un bref instant, avec un soupir qui tremblait légèrement.

-Sev...? S'enquit Regulus, tout bas, avec une voix trop claire pour laisser penser qu'il venait juste de s'éveiller.

-...Tout va bien, Reg...

Le mensonge était honteux, et aucun des deux n'y crut même une seconde, mais il le laissa passer ses lèvres sans y penser. Regulus soupira à son tour, et Severus rouvrit les yeux quand l'autre l'enlaça maladroitement dans une tentative incertaine de le réconforter. Il eut un sourire attristé.

Regulus n'aurait jamais dû être incertain ou maladroit. Et il ne l'aurait jamais été, avant...

-Je suis... désolé... de la situation, souffla le plus jeune avec une hésitation qui le fit se sentir presque aussi mal que les mots prononcés. Ton père...

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Reg, répondit-il avec sincérité en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre.

-Tu parles...

La voix était amère et attristée, une fois de plus, et Severus sentit à nouveau la culpabilité lui serrer les tripes. Son amant n'était pas un crétin. Loin de là. Et il savait déceler les mensonges. Ses mensonges, plus encore que les autres.

Mais qu'aurait-il pu dire?

Reg ne comprendrait pas qu'il n'était pas innocent dans cette affaire. Reg ne pouvait pas comprendre sa relation avec Tobias -même lui ne la comprenait pas. Il n'arriverait pas à lui expliquer, et Reg ne devinait plus ses silences comme avant.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira à nouveau, attristé.

Son petit ami, tel qu'il l'avait connu, lui manquait. Et, parfois, il avait juste envie de détruire les Détraqueurs du monde entier pour l'avoir brisé ainsi.

-Je ne suis pas ravi de revoir Tobias, évidemment, reprit-il à mi-voix, en caressant les boucles brunes de son petit ami. Mais ça n'est pas ta faute. Tu as fait au mieux dans une situation pareille.

-Ce bâtard t'as frappé, rétorqua Regulus, la voix sifflante. Sous mon nez. Tu... J'ai pas été foutu de te protéger... Si j'avais... J'aurais pu mieux le surveiller... Je...

-Reg', tu m'as sauvé la vie, l'interrompit Severus, toujours aussi bas, mais le faisant taire instantanément. Et c'est moi qui ai mal réagi en le voyant. Tu as fait au mieux en nous amenant ici, je te le répète. Et de toute façon, nous partirons demain midi et ne le reverrons plus... Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu entends?

Le plus jeune renifla, visiblement guère convaincu, mais appuya sans répondre sa tête contre le torse de Severus. Celui-ci continua de lui caresser la tête, désespéré de le sentir légèrement trembler contre lui.

Ils s'étaient effectivement préparés à un départ dès le lendemain matin, des fioles de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu préparer soigneusement rangées dans leurs poches -merci aux sortilèges d'agrandissement d'espace et de limitation de poids. Sirius avait transplané jusqu'à une ville éloignée le temps de voler de nouveaux vêtements pour remplacer ceux qui étaient devenus inutilisables; dans la mesure où ils voyageaient le plus léger possible, ils n'avaient rien prévu en guise de remplacement, et personne n'avait osé envisager tout haut que Severus ne prenne les vêtements de son père.

Quant à celui-ci, ils ne lui avaient plus adressé la parole de l'après-midi, décidant tacitement qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils s'ignorent mutuellement.

Au-dessus des chaudrons, ils avaient bien été obligés de reprendre leurs plans depuis le début; les Mangemorts les avaient surpris à deux endroits de suite, et la probabilité qu'ils aient suivi leurs raisonnements n'était pas suffisamment négligeable pour qu'ils conservent leur mode d'attaque tel qu'il était.

De toute façon, ainsi que l'avait remarqué Sirius avec cynisme, ça n'était pas comme s'ils avaient été particulièrement efficaces jusque là. Les deux autres n'avaient rien ajouté mais n'en pensaient pas moins.

Ils n'avaient pas fait le moindre progrès depuis trois mois... Et Voldemort pouvait reparaître d'un jour à l'autre.

Regulus avait sorti de sa poche la bague ornée d'une énorme pierre noire qu'ils avaient trouvée dans la maison des Gaunt, et, pour passer sa frustration, l'avait laissée tremper dans une solution acide tout au long de la discussion.

Naturellement, l'Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres en était ressorti intact.

« On ne peut pas continuer à suivre les Mangemorts en espérant qu'ils nous révèlent quelque chose sans le vouloir », avait résumé Severus avec lassitude. « Nous savions dès le début que ça serait inutile, mais maintenant qu'ils arrivent à nous repérer, ça devient simplement suicidaire. Il faut qu'on décide d'un plan d'action. »

Les deux autres avaient approuvé, le regard blasé. Oui, il fallait se décider... Mais à quoi? Ils avaient un Horcruxe indestructible, connaissaient l'existence de deux autres Horcruxes impossibles à localiser, et n'avaient aucune idée du nombre total de ces choses qu'ils devaient poursuivre.

Ainsi que l'avait résumé Sirius : « On est dans le pus de Bigelsnipe jusqu'au nez ».

Après une longue hésitation, ils avaient finalement décidé qu'il était temps d'agir à la mode des Gryffondors, pour l'enthousiasme certain de l'aîné Black : foncer dans le tas et compter sur la chance.

Tenter une entrée dans le manoir Lestrange avait à peu près une chance sur mille de fonctionner, mais au point où ils en étaient, il n'y avait pas grand chose à y perdre.

Ils avaient planifié tout ce qui pouvait l'être pendant près d'une heure et demie, en ignorant soigneusement tous les « Et si? » qui s'imposaient devant leur plan.

Le reste ne dépendrait que de la chance, comme d'ordinaire. Ils n'en étaient plus à s'arrêter à ça.

Leur plan aussi prêt que possible, Sirius était allé se reposer quelques heures afin de prendre le premier tour de garde, cependant que Regulus et Severus restaient autour des chaudrons, sans dire ou faire grand chose d'autre que mélanger et peser les ingrédients qu'ils avaient sous la main pour en tirer le maximum. Tobias, lui, était rentré au coucher du soleil, juste quand les deux anciens Mangemorts montaient à l'étage pour aller dormir.

Ou, plus exactement, tenter de dormir.

-Severus? Lança Regulus, assez bas, ramenant le nommé dans ses bras.

-Oui?

-Tout ça est... plus compliqué que je l'espérais.

-Reg...

-Je suis... désolé. Pour tout.

À cela, le Serpentard ne savait pas quoi répondre. Regulus n'attendait aucune réponse de toute façon. Sans rien ajouter, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Severus et se cala contre lui. Le plus vieux sursauta, puis eut un sourire attristé avant de rendre avec toute la douceur dont il était capable son étreinte à Regulus, lui frottant gentiment le dos sans rien dire. Sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Les choses n'allaient pas bien. Et elles n'allaient pas s'améliorer.

Et Regulus le savait plus que quiconque.

Alors Severus se contenta de le laisser contre lui, sans mentir plus que nécessaire, laissant le silence les bercer une fois de plus.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé entre les deux jeunes hommes, car l'un était incapable de dormir, et l'autre, le plus jeune, ne souhaitait pas le faire. Ils laissèrent les minutes s'égrainer en ne profitant que l'un de l'autre. Ça ne leur apportait plus ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à du bonheur, mais, à défaut, ça apaisait brièvement la tension et la douleur, et le noir de la nuit qui était toujours si sombre et froid dans l'insomnie...

Du moins, Severus ne pensait pas qu'il se rendormirait, jusqu'à ce que le son d'un transplanage directement au pied de son lit le réveille brusquement. Il n'eut pas même le temps de lever sa baguette que Regulus l'avait déjà poussé derrière lui pour menacer la silhouette tout juste apparue.

-Qui est là?!

-C'est moi! Protesta Sirius, levant les deux mains. Azkaban et Morsmordre, tout ce que tu veux, mais grouillez-vous! Les Mangemorts sont-

Il ne put achever sa phrase: une explosion se fit soudainement entendre au rez-de-chaussée, coupant ainsi toute explication de Sirius et les faisant se figer sur place, puis sauter sur leurs pieds, prêts au combat. Une brève seconde, le silence se fit dans la maison.

Puis un « Putain de...! » qui ne pouvait avoir été lancé que par Tobias Snape se fit entendre, et sans prendre compte de la façon dont Regulus se tourna vers lui avec un avertissement sur les lèvres, Severus transplana immédiatement à l'étage inférieur, la baguette à la main et un mélange de panique et de honte dans les veines.

Ils avaient trop tardé à partir.

Et il avait attiré la catastrophe sur cette fichue maison une fois de plus.

* * *

**...eeeet coupez, hop. **

***tend son chapeau* Une 'tite review, siouplait?**


End file.
